


El pasado es un prólogo...

by muertxdeamor



Series: La historia de este país es como un chiste malo [1]
Category: El Ministerio del Tiempo (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, así que ningún problema, como la historia de España, es un desastre
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-11 02:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13515003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muertxdeamor/pseuds/muertxdeamor
Summary: Le llegan a decir a Marga en 1918 que Diego Velázquez iba a ayudarla en los estudios, y hubiera reído hasta llorar.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "El pasado es un prólogo."  
> -William Shakespeare (1564-1616) Escritor británico.

* * *

 

**1924**

 

La entrada al Museo del Prado es un poco cara, pero gracias al carnet de estudiante les rebajan un poco el precio. E incluso sin rebaja, le importa un pepino. Ella y Maruja han llegado a disfrazarse de hombres con tal de cumplir sus propósitos y tiene claro que nada ni nadie va a impedirle visitar el Prado. Ni siquiera una recepcionista con cara de espárrago.

 

-Federico, ¡vamos!

 

Le coge el brazo y tira suavemente de él. Su amigo lleva unos diez minutos observando una obra de Velázquez -o a Salvador. Y a Marga, honestamente, le importa un pimiento. Pero prefiere no perder el tiempo de la visita tirando constantemente de Federico.

 

-¿Qué prisa tienes? -le pregunta su amigo. Marga levanta una única ceja.

-Tienes literalmente todos los días del año para admirar a Salvador, y sólo hoy para admirar a Velázquez. Por favor, no perdamos el tiempo, ¿vale? -le dedica un puchero que logra hacerle reír. Avanzan, cogidos del brazo y siguiendo al grupo de sus amigos (Salvador va varios metros por detrás).

 

-¿Tu madre sigue empeñada en…?

-Por desgracia -Marga suspira-. Esa mujer es incansable. Está decidida a que trabaje como modista, dice que es un oficio más que suficiente…

\- “Hasta que me case y tenga hijos” -completa Federico, poniendo voz de retintín e imitando a la madre de Margarita. Ella le da un suave manotazo en el brazo. El grupo se detiene frente a las Meninas- ¿Imaginas poder conocer a Velázquez?

-El sueño de cualquier artista, imagino -Marga se inclina un poco para admirar mejor la obra-. No es necesario favorecer un determinado estilo para saber reconocer el talento puro y duro. Con tener ojos en la cara basta.

-Y por eso sé que tú lo tienes -bromea Federico. Marga se echa a reír y un encargado de seguridad le lanza una mirada asesina. Sus amigos cuchichean, riendo por lo bajo.

-¿Yo? Anda, Federico, qué talento voy a tener yo -Marga menea la cabeza, divertida por su ocurrencia-. Sabes de sobra que yo nunca destacaré, al menos no en el arte. Marca mis palabras, si no te dan un Nóbel será porque antes hayas muerto.

 

Federico sonríe.

-Bueno, espero que al menos muera de viejo.

 

* * *

 

**2015**

-¡Marga! Hazme un favor y prepara la bolsa de bienvenida, tenemos tres nuevos reclutas.

 

Marga levanta la vista justo a tiempo para apartar su café del lugar sobre el que Irene deja caer tres carpetas.

-¿Fechas?

-1569, 1880, 2015. Un soldado de los tercios de Flandes, un universitaria de Barcelona y un enfermero del SAMUR. Protocolo estándar, ya sabes cómo va.

-Yo me ocupo, no te preocupes.

 

Irene le guiña el ojo y abandona la cafetería a toda prisa. Marga mira a su compañero de mesa y esboza una sonrisa de disculpa.

-¿Continuamos en otro momento?

-Cuando queráis. Estoy siempre a vuestra disposición -Diego le devuelve una sonrisa brillante mientras Marga recoge su bolsa y se aleja rápidamente-. ¡Acordaos de practicar el sombreado!

 

Le llegan a decir a Marga en 1918 que Diego Velázquez iba a ayudarla en los estudios, y hubiera reído hasta llorar. Y sin embargo ahí está. Siempre dispuesto a echarle una mano en lo que haga falta. Quizás influya el que Marga sea de los pocos funcionarios que están dispuestos a escuchar sus cháchara interminable, pero en fin. Le gusta esa cháchara interminable. Por el amor de Dios, ¿quién en su sano juicio podría aburrirse de escuchar a Diego Velázquez?

 

Se dirige al almacén de suministros a por el material. Las altas estanterías están divididas por décadas de abajo a arriba, y por nivel de cultura de izquierda a derecha. No pueden mandar por ahí a agentes del siglo dieciocho que no sepan a la perfección hasta el postre favorito de Isabel I, ¿cierto? Y, teniendo en cuenta el estado de la educación española, los nuevos agentes vienen cada vez con un nivel de historia peor.

 

Duda al elegir las bolsas. Soldado en 1569… Si hubiese sido otro cargo más elevado posiblemente hubiera sido un noble, y por tanto con cierto nivel de cultura, pero siendo soldado… No se arriesga y coge la bolsa con el manual de Cultura Española – Nivel Básico. Espera de todo corazón que no se ofenda.

 

Siguiente, universitaria en 1880… Eso implica una determinada posición social y desde luego un determinado nivel de cultura. Cultura Española – Nivel Alto, entonces.

 

En cuanto al tipo del SAMUR… Universitario, sí, pero teniendo en cuenta su anterior comentario sobre la educación en España, prefiere apostar por Cultura Española – Nivel Básico. Casi se mata al bajar de la escalera, el 2015 está en el estante más alto.

 

Al salir coge también tres ejemplares de Manual de Modas Intertemporales (edición de 1971. Un monje franciscano casi sufrió un patatús al ver a una agente de 1970 con minifalda, y tuvieron que redactar un código de vestimenta para que los agentes de épocas no remotas no confundiesen a agentes de épocas más modernas con prostitutas. Aquel mes Salvador tuvo que lidiar con unas cuantas denuncias por acoso sexual, y repentinamente el castillo de Huesca se vio algo abarrotado) y mientras se dirige al despacho de Salvador le manda un mensaje a Marañón. No sería el primer soldado que les llega con trastorno por estrés postraumático, no necesitan al pobre hombre sufriendo una crisis de cualquier tipo en medio de una misión

 

Además, qué demonios. Gregorio es un hombre muy agradable, a nadie le hace mal una charla con Gregorio.

 

-Buenos días Salvador -dice, irrumpiendo en el despacho sin llamar. Tiene prisa, la espera Federico en 1924-. Señora, señores.

 

Son dos hombres y una mujer, que le sonríe algo confusa al ver la camiseta que lleva Marga.

-Vengo de los años noventa. Señor, menuda época.

-Años… ¿Qué años noventa, si me permite la pregunta?

 

Hombre y con cara de Alatriste. Debe ser el soldado. Marga sonríe.

-1990. Tengo un poco de prisa, así que por favor… -reparte las bolsas sin parar de hablar-. Aquí tienen su bolsa de bienvenida. Incluye documentación sobre la historia anterior y posterior a su propia época en función del nivel de cultura que poseen según nuestros cálculos. Si ven que lo asimilan bien, llámenme al número que viene en la bolsa y les asignaré manuales más avanzados. En la bolsa también encontrarán medicamentos para el dolor, a veces pasar por las puertas las primeras veces produce dolor de cabeza. No he incluido el Manual de Nuevas Tecnologías, he asumido que usted podría explicarles todo lo relativo a teléfonos móviles, Internet… Ya sabe.

 

El enfermero la mira con cara de espanto y Marga comprende que está hablando a toda velocidad. De nuevo. Alatriste la mira como si fuera una criatura particularmente curiosa, pero al menos la universitaria parece estar captando el mensaje. Marga se dirige a Salvador.

 

-Por cierto señor, tengo un mensaje de Clarín. Pregunta que si de verdad necesita disculparse con el concejal. Afirma que no es culpa suya que, y cito textualmente, el señor Fuentes tenga el mismo dominio sobre la lengua española que una bestia del monte.

-Por supuesto que debe disculparse -afirma Salvador-. Pídale además que le dé recuerdos de mi parte a Emilia.

 

La universitaria intenta ocultar una risita.

-¿Habla usted de Leopoldo García-Alas Ureña y de Emilia Pardo Bazán? -pregunta. Marga asiente con la cabeza.

-Así es. Emilia es encantadora, y Clarín… Un hombre algo duro, pero íntegro. Lástima que haya tardado tanto en acceder a usar un teléfono móvil, ¿usted sabe qué horror era descifrar su letra?

-Gracias, Marga -Salvador asiente levemente-. Señora, señores, les presento a Margarita Manso. Jefa del departamento de recursos humanos del Ministerio. Ella es la encargada de “aclimatar”, por así decirlo, a los nuevos agentes a las nuevas épocas. De ordenar de nuevo sus vidas.

-No se preocupen, no voy a hurgar demasiado en ellas -Marga les guiña el ojo-. Por lo pronto ya he encontrado una nueva residencia para… -le hace una seña a Alatriste.

-Alonso de Entrerríos, para servirla -Alonso hace una elaborada reverencia. Marga sonríe.

-Encantada. Bien, ya le he encontrado un nuevo lugar de residencia, en el Madrid de su época. Ahora si me disculpan debo irme, tengo un compromiso. Tan sólo… No asuman que cualquier mujer con ropa “reveladora” es una prostituta, no insulten a ningún pintor delante de Velázquez…

-¿Velázquez? -a la universitaria casi se le salen los ojos de las órbitas.

-Y por el amor de Dios, no mencionen el fútbol delante de la patrulla de legionarios, aún no hemos resuelto ese malentendido. Oh, y a Juana no le hace gracia ninguno de sus apodos.

-¿Juana? -pregunta el enfermero mientras Marga abandona el despacho. Salvador ríe entre dientes.

-Juana la Beltraneja, o Juana la Loca. Asumo que habréis oído hablar de ella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: @marga-manso


	2. Chapter 2

**1924**

 

-De verdad que no entiendo qué hacemos aquí.

-¿Te lo tengo que explicar, Federico?

-No, disculpa, me he expresado mal. Mi pregunta era, ¿por qué me arrastras en esta tontería?

 

Marga le pega en el brazo con un volumen recopilatorio de las obras de Lope de Vega.

-¿Porque eres mi amigo y me aprecias?

-Y como amigo te digo, si no quieres tener una cita con Alfonso…

-¿Me puedes explicar cómo demonios voy a querer yo tener una cita con Alfonso? ¡Es un puto falangista!

-¡CHSSSSSSSSSSSS!

 

La encargada de devolver los libros a las estanterías les lanza una mirada asesina. Sin embargo, ni Marga ni Federico se mueven de su escondite detrás de la mesa.

-Es un puto falangista, y un pesado además. Cuando digo “No”, lo que él escucha es “Convénceme”. Cretino. Por favor, ¿podemos volver a salir juntos? ¿Aunque sea una farsa? -le suplica a Federico. El pobre suspira.

-Marga, la última vez que hicimos eso no conseguí una cita en cinco meses. Cinco, Marga.

-Vaale -Marga hace un puchero-. Pero de alguna manera tenemos que darle esquinazo. Le prometí a Silvia que la ayudaría a preparar la disección.

-Sí, a “preparar la disección” -Federico le dedica una mirada burlona y Marga le pega un codazo.

-No me toques la moral, Fede, no me toques la moral. Que Salvador apenas necesita abrir la boca para que tú hagas lo que sea. El caso es que nos tenemos que sacar de encima a Alfonso pero ya.

 

Ambos se asoman sobre la mesa. Alfonso sigue ahí, en la sección de Clásicos del Siglo de Oro, mirando a su alrededor de forma algo desorientada. Sigue buscándola.

 

Le lleva un estante entero derribado, una bibliotecaria furiosa y dos plumas rotas, pero Federico y Marga logran salir de la biblioteca a la carrera mientras Alfonso intenta en vano excusarse y defenderse de una señora de mediana edad que amenaza con estamparle un ejemplar del Quijote en la cabeza. Después de eso, una pequeña milonga le permite enviar a Federico de vuelta a la residencia mientras ella se dirige al Ministerio. De algún modo, llega al mismo tiempo media hora tarde y noventa y un años pronto.

 

* * *

 

 

**2015**

 

-Si alguien conoce un buen modo de quitarse de encima a un pretendiente -anuncia Marga mientras entra en el despacho-. Este sería un buen momento para informarme.

-Muestra interés en alguna mujer, eso suele funcionar -Irene se encoge de hombros. Marga le dedica una sonrisa.

-Lo he hecho durante toda mi vida, pero por desgracia mi pretendiente es tan ciego como sordo a mis protestas. A ver… -se muerde el labio inferior mientras hojea los informes-. Lope de Vega. Bien. Regálenle los oídos todo lo que puedan, ese tipo es como un pavo real. Que nadie comience una pelea con nadie si las personas asumen que Amelia es una prostituta, tened en cuenta que es una mujer viajando con dos hombres. Ah, y por último -Marga sonríe, es su parte favorita-. Por favor, no asumáis la heterosexualidad de nadie. Os sorprendería si supieses lo reciente que en realidad es dicho contexto.

-He… ¿Heterosexualidad? -a Alonso se le traba la lengua al intentar pronunciar la palabra. Marga disimula la risa con una pequeña tos.

-¿Quién se lo explica? ¿Irene?

-A mí no me mires, nena, me espera Angustias -Irene le sonríe mientras escurre el bulto, y tras ofrecer a su jefe y a los novatos una sonrisa Marga opta por hacer lo mismo. Mientras cierra la puerta detrás de sí escucha a Julián protestando que él no se lo piensa explicar.

 

* * *

 

Esa mañana le toca recibir al Marqués de la Ensenada, quien protesta enérgicamente debido al motín de Esquilache. Marga le da largas y se lo quita de encima rápidamente, mandándoselo a Salvador y avisando a Angustias por teléfono.

 

_ De: Marga _

_ Para: Salvadora de nuestros Días _

_Atención, aristócrata del XVIII al caer. Preparen defensas._

 

_ De: Salvadora de nuestros Días. _

_ Para: Marga _

_Gracias reina ♥_

 

Marga levanta la vista cuando alguien deja caer un mamotreto de libro frente a ella. Alza el rostro y le dedica una mirada asesina a Diego.

 

-No puede imaginar cómo odio cuando la gente hace eso -protesta mientras Diego se invita a si mismo a sentarse frente a ella.

-Discúlpeme, Marga, pero usted es la única dispuesta a escucharme cuando hablo del arte -Diego le dedica una sonrisa al tiempo que se saca un pastelillo de la cafetería de detrás de la espalda-. ¿Tiene hambre?

-La última vez que desayuné fue hace exactamente noventa y un años -bromea Marga, aceptando el pastelillo-. Cuénteme, ¿qué sucede? ¿Han publicado un tratado que interpreta incorrectamente sus obras? Debe acostumbrarse, por mucho que le pese. La educación artística del siglo XXI no tiene nada que ver con…

-No, no querida, no es eso. ¿Recuerda que me he aficionado a releer a los grandes de nuestra literatura? -Marga asiente y le insta a continuar-. Leí _La dama boba_ hace ya meses, pero he vuelto a leerla en los últimos días por el mero placer de hacerlo. Y creo recordar que hace meses no estaba dedicada a nadie, y menos aún a una tal Amelia.

 

Marga deja de masticar de la sorpresa. Intrigada, coge el volumen recopilatorio de Lope de Vega que le ofrece Diego y lo examina atentamente. En efecto, la dedicatoria está ahí y clara como el agua.

-No es costumbre de esta época que los editores dediquen sus trabajos a sus seres queridos, ¿cierto? -pregunta Diego, inseguro. Marga niega lentamente con la cabeza.

-¿Del 2015? No, no creo…

 

Es entonces cuando se da cuenta de lo ocurrido, y echándose a reír deja caer brazos y cabeza sobre la mesa.

-Ay, Señor, ya sé lo que pasado -dice entre risas. Frente a ella, Diego la observa muy confundido-. Los novatos, la nueva patrulla. ¿Se los han presentado?

-No formalmente, no, aunque he tenido el placer de cruzarme en su camino.

-La jefa de la patrulla se llama Amelia -le dice Marga, aún luchando por contener la risa-. ¿Comprende?

 

Efectivamente Diego comprende, si el repentino sonrojo de su rostro le dice algo a Marga.

-De… ¿Deberíamos contárselo a Salvador?

 

Marga se encoge de hombros.

-La misión consistía en salvar a Lope de Vega. Supongo que si lo logran, una dedicatoria de más o de menos no hará daño a nadie. Además -sonríe pícaramente mientras se levanta y va hacia los grandes archivadores metálicos que ya estaban ahí durante su visita al Ministerio de 1952-. ¿Quiere ir usted a contarle a Salvador que la novata ha seducido a Lope de Vega? ¿No? Lo suponía.

-Debe decirse, en favor de la muchacha, que la fama precede a Lope de Vega -protesta Diego desde la mesa-. Dudo que haya sido culpa exclusivamente de Amelia.

 

Marga murmura algo sin mucho sentido mientras rebusca rápidamente en los archivos. Encuentra el expediente sobre Pío Baroja debajo de un montón de legajos sobre Isabel II que alguien ha amontonado sin ningún cuidado. Malditos limpiadores…

 

-Marga, alguien intenta ponerse en contacto con usted -la avisa Diego. La joven deja el expediente sobre la mesa y acepta la llamada, activando el altavoz.

-¿Diga? ¿Quién es?

 

Un cañonazo es su única respuesta. Diego y ella se miran, medio sorprendidos medio intrigados. Otro cañonazo.

_-…la? ¿Hola? ¿Me oye alguien?_

 

Marga reconoce en seguida la voz.

-Sí. Agustina, soy yo, Marga. Dígame, ¿qué ocurre?

 

Cañonazo, maldiciones escupidas entre dientes. Marga se apoya con los codos sobre la mesa.

_-¡Necesitamos un cañón! ¡Estos malditos franceses han destrozado los que teníamos y están volando la muralla por los aires, no aguantaremos mucho más!_

-Agustina, ¿usted se acuerda de que…?

_-¡Ya sé que debo disparar un cañón! ¿¡Quiere usted decirme cómo demonios he de disparar un cañón que no poseo!?_

-Está bien, Agustina, no se preocupe, yo me encargo.

 

Nadie cuelga al otro lado de la línea, por lo que es Marga la que debe apretar el botón rojo. Diego alza una ceja.

-Valiente mujer, disparando cañonazos contra los franceses -observa. Marga sonríe.

-Es Agustina de Aragón, alias La Artillera. Una mujer de armas tomar, unas cuantas décadas posterior a usted. ¿Conoce su historia?

 

Marga le habla a Diego sobre Agustina mientras ayuda a Irene a coordinar el envío del cañón. Necesitan la ayuda de la mitad de la patrulla de legionarios para mover el arma a lo largo del Ministerio, y bajarlo por las escaleras es un completo suplicio. Más de uno casi termina descalabrado y cuando por fin logran meterlo por la puerta 365, los legionarios comienzan una discusión con Irene. Por lo que Marga alcanza a entender antes de agarrar a Diego y salir por patas, intentan convencerla de la “ventaja táctica” que supondría el contar con cañones de principios del siglo XIX en pleno Imperio Romano. Irene los manda a la mierda vehementemente.

 

-Son los mismos señores que el mes pasado pelearon entre ellos debido a… A ese deporte tan popular en el presente. ¿Cómo se llamaba…? No logro recordarlo -reconoce Diego. Marga se encoge de hombros.

-Fútbol. Y sí, son ellos, a pesar de que no comprendo su fascinación por ese deporte. Darle patadas a una pelota… En fin. ¿Qué va a hacer ahora?

 

Diego agarra con fuerza su cuaderno mientras afirma que se dirige a terminar un retrato robot. Todo muy normal, si Marga ignora que de dicho cuaderno sobresale la parte superior de una entrada para visitar el Museo Sorolla durante los años treinta. Diego le sigue la mirada y durante una milésima de segundo ambos son conscientes de que el otro lo sabe. Marga alza una ceja y Diego carraspea nerviosamente.

-No diga nada y le hablo de las obras del Museo Sorolla.

 

Marga sonríe de oreja a oreja.

-Le espero en Maquillaje y Vestuario.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**1924**

 

-¡Margarita!

 

Marga apenas tiene tiempo de levantar la vista de su desayuno antes de que Salvador deje caer sobre su mesa un paquete delgado y cuadrado, envuelto con esmero en papel marrón. La joven alza una ceja. Se está convirtiendo en costumbre eso de que la gente deje caer cosas frente a ella.

 

Salvador se invita automáticamente a su mesa, aparentemente ajeno de que Federico se ha atragantado al verle y está empezando a ponerse morado. Marga le da un par de golpes en la espalda a su amigo mientras le sonríe a Salvador.

-Buenos días. Imagino que este es el favor que te pedí -asume. Sirviéndose más café del que un ser humano debía tomar por la mañana para evitar una taquicardia, Salvador asiente.

-Así es. Aunque no comprendo por qué tu amigo desea una obra mía. Por desgracia, hoy en día hay pintores más conocidos que yo. Aunque eso cambiará, te lo aseguro. Federico, ¿a dónde vas?

-Acabo de recordar que he olvidado el reloj en mi habitación -Federico les sonríe a ambos mientras se levanta. Aún tiene los ojos llorosos debido al ataque de tos-. No tardaré.

 

Marga le lanza un beso con la mano y abre el paquete para examinar la obra mientras Salvador traga una segunda taza de café apenas sin respirar. El retrato es fascinante, como la mayor parte de la obra de Salvador. A Diego le va a encantar.

 

-Bueno, Salvador, el caso es que a mi amigo le encanta Velázquez y me temo que le he hablado demasiado de tu talento. Hoy es su cumpleaños -Marga sonríe, cerrando de nuevo el paquete-. Le va a encantar. Muchísimas gracias.

-Ha sido un placer. Espero que cumplas tu parte del trato -Salvador le dedica una sonrisa pícara-. Lo haces también por él.

-Salvador, si de verdad crees que Federico va a enamorarse de mí por un ridículo juego entonces no le conoces en absoluto. Pero descuida, participaré. No te preocupes.

 

Lo que Marga pretende decir era más bien “Federico no va a dejar de estar enamorado de ti por mucho que nos hagas liarnos” pero el caso es que Salvador acaba de hacerle un gran favor y lo cierto es que tampoco pretende molestarle. Si Salvador es más feliz fingiendo que no se entera de nada, allá él.

 

Hablan un rato más sobre la obra que están preparando Federico, el propio Salvador y otros compañeros, y sobre el supuesto amigo de Marga antes de despedirse. Salvador tiene clase (y llega tarde, por lo que abandona el comedor de la Residencia a la carrera y con una tostada en la boca) y Marga debe instalar a dos nuevos agentes del Ministerio: una ayuda de cámara de Isabel II y un diputado republicano al que necesitan para evitar que el alzamiento de 1936 se produzca antes de tiempo.

 

A veces le revuelve las tripas, pensar que en algo más de diez años su mundo va a convertirse en un infierno en la Tierra. Que muchos de sus amigos van a morir, que Federico va a morir. Aún no sabe si hay algo que ella puede hacer para evitarlo, o para evitarlo sin acabar después en el castillo de Huesca (o para evitarlo _y terminar en el puto castillo de Huesca_ , ya que está bastante segura de que merecería la pena).

Y si Marga no muere en la Guerra Civil (algo que ni sabe ni quiere saber, muchas gracias) va a tener la oportunidad de permanecer en el Ministerio, perfectamente a salvo mientras todos sus amigos y conocidos sufren la guerra, el hambre, la represión, los fusilamientos. Marga cree conocerse lo suficiente como para pensar que ella jamás se escondería como una rata, pero desafortunadamente su trabajo le ha enseñado que las cosas nunca ocurren tal y como uno espera.

 

Cuando llega al Ministerio se dirige a las puertas lo más rápido que puede. No le gusta hablar con los trabajadores de su época. En realidad, por lo que Marga sabe a nadie que trabaje en el Ministerio actual pero viva en una época anterior le gusta relacionarse demasiado con los funcionarios de su propia época. Ese tipo de reclutas han adquirido, muy a su pesar, cierto estatus de privilegiados. Funcionarios lo suficientemente importantes para la historia como para que los asciendan al Ministerio actual mientras el resto se quedan en su época. Marga no es especialmente relevante para la historia, que ella sepa, pero tampoco tiene la culpa de que su predecesor fuese un tipo de los años cincuenta que veladamente apoyaba al franquismo y actuaba en consecuencia.

 

* * *

 

 

**2015**

 

Escucha el jaleo apenas atraviesa la puerta. La de Diego está siete puertas a su izquierda pero se encuentra bloqueada por la patrulla de legionarios. Dos restauradores de la prehistoria colaboran de forma entusiasta. La puerta tiembla a intervalos irregulares, como si alguien intentase abrirla a empujones.

 

-¿Se puede saber qué hacéis? -pregunta Marga.

-Entretenerle, niña, ¿qué vamos a hacer? -le dice Mariano-. ¡Corre, los demás están en la cafetería!

 

Meneando la cabeza, Marga abandona el lugar en dirección a las escaleras. Las sube lo más rápido que puede (¿tanto le costaría a Salvador instalar un ascensor?) y pasa por Maquillaje y Vestuario para coger la bolsa que dejó preparada previamente antes de dirigirse a la cafetería a todo correr. La situación es bastante cómica. Alonso y Julián intentan colgar una pancarta que reza _¡Felicidades!_ mientras Amelia les indica a voces que la suban o la bajen. Angustias decora una pequeña tarta. Incluso Ernesto colabora, poniendo multitud de copas en fila sobre la barra de la cafetería. Marga alza una ceja al ver que sólo hay una vela, pero no dice nada. Cualquiera dice nada.

 

Un continuo reguero de funcionarios se acercan para dejar su regalo sobre una abarrotada mesa e irse a cumplir su misión a otra época. Porque Diego puede ser un pesao (ojo que Marga no lo niega) pero también es un buen tipo y un gran amigo y en el fondo los trabajadores del Ministerio le aprecian. La joven deja su regalo encima del resto para que no se estropee y se pone a ayudar a decorar la tarta. Por desgracia, sus habilidades culinarias dejan bastante que desear y sólo le da tiempo a cubrirla de virutas de chocolate antes de que Diego se plante en la puerta de la cafetería.

 

-¡SORPRESA! -gritan todos los presentes. Marga se echa a reír al ver la cara del pobre Diego. Menuda emboscada que le han preparado.

 

Lo pasan de miedo. La única vela en la tarta de Angustias levanta alguna que otra controversia, Alonso parece algo desorientado (las fiestas de cumpleaños sorpresa no debían darse demasiado a menudo allá por el siglo XVI) y a Diego casi le da un patatús cuando ve su propio retrato pintado por “el gran” Salvador Dalí.

 

Que sí, podía ser muy grande, pero Marga no podía evitar asociarlo con el joven excéntrico que bajaba tarde a desayunar y que cualquier día iba a ser expulsado de la Academia. Uno no podía ir diciendo por ahí que ningún profesor estuviese en condiciones de examinarle.

 

(El patatús de Diego se vuelve infantil alegría cuando Irene le comenta que una de las posibles inspiraciones de su característico bigote era el bigote del propio Velázquez.)

 

-¿Es eso cierto? -le pregunta al instante a Marga-. Usted vive con él, ¿no es así?

-Puedo preguntarle -Marga se encoge de hombros y coge otro trozo de tarta. No tiene corazón para decirle a Diego que no le gustan demasiado los bigotes. Pobrecillo, es su cumpleaños.

 

En cambio, aguarda a que la gente vaya retirándose después del brindis (a lo que contribuye un Salvador vagamente enfadado porque nadie está dirigiendo la construcción de la [Vía de la Plata](https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/V%C3%ADa_de_la_Plata)) para llevarse el índice a los labios y hacer que Diego se escabulla junto a ella en dirección a las puertas.

 

-¿Puede saberse a dónde nos dirigimos?

 

Marga sonríe, cerrándose la capa que había cogido de Maquillaje y Vestuario, y echándole la suya a Diego por encima como mejor puede. Jesús, Marga a su lado es una enana.

-Bueno -dice, asomándose a la esquina para ver que nadie esté en el pasillo. Pista libre-. Resulta que me he enterado de cierta distinción que van a darle en 1658. Como usted sabrá, terminará de pintar Las meninas en 1656. ¿No sería una pena que le diesen la Cruz de Santiago en 1658 y que no quedase reflejada en una de sus mayores obras?

 

Diego abre unos ojos como platos. Sonriendo, Marga le coge la mano y tira de él hacia la puerta.

 

* * *

 

Salen ilesos de la aventurita de la Cruz. Sin embargo, apenas vuelven sus buscas empiezan a pitar como locos. Diego sigue sonriendo como un crío mientras coge las capas de ambos y las oculta en el bolso de Angustias (la pobre mujer ni siquiera levanta la mirada) antes de entrar al despacho de Salvador.

 

-Marga, hágame un favor y póngase en contacto lo antes posible con Casal -dice el director sin levantar la vista del documento que escribe-. Me temo que se está distrayendo demasiado con todo esto de la Movida y debe estar atento a la formación el Partido Popular. Si se cargan a [Fraga](https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Manuel_Fraga)...

-Honestamente, podríamos dejar de preocuparnos tanto por la formación o no del PP, siempre nos están reduciendo los presupuestos.... Está bien, está bien, me pondré en contacto con [Tino ](https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tino_Casal)-suspira Marga al recibir una mirada de hielo.

-Muy bien. No se vaya aún, porque esto no lo voy a repetir y quiero que ambos escuchen atentamente.

 

Diego y Marga se miran al mismo tiempo.

 

-A usted, Velázquez, le prohíbo tajantemente que escriba cartas al director en ningún diario.

 

¿Cartas? Ella no sabe nada de ninguna carta. Marga mira a Diego, confundida, pero él tan sólo parece molesto.

-¿Ni en revistas especializadas? -pregunta.

-Tampoco.

 

Marga no puede evitar una sonrisa al escuchar la cortante contestación de Salvador.

 

-¡Están restaurando mal mis obras! -protesta Diego. Parece muy indignado-. ¡Están demasiado iluminadas! Parecen... una serie española de televisión.

-Bueno, ¡pues se aguanta! Marga, a ver si deja de traerle revistas de una vez.

 

Marga se encoge de hombros. No piensa dejar de traerle revistas.

 

-Yo descubrí la perspectiva aérea, me anticipé al impresionismo...

 

La cara de Salvador deja bien a las claras que el director está considerando seriamente el darle a otro la oportunidad de anticiparse al impresionismo.

 

-... ¡Soy el gran Diego Velázquez!

-¡Y yo el gran jefe de este Ministerio! -le rebate Salvador-. Mire, le seré claro. A ambos. Les he pasado que pintaran la Cruz de Santiago en Las meninas, pero ni una más.

 

Diego y Marga se miran de nuevo.

 

-No sé de qué habla, señor.

-Señorita Manso, por favor, que tiene las manos manchadas de pintura.

 

Marga se mira las manos (efectivamente manchadas de pintura roja) y las esconde rápidamente detrás de la espalda.

 

-Encima, Velázquez, no se le ocurre a usted mejor idea que dejar que una estudiante de arte del siglo XX pinte su dichosa crucecita.

-¿Y qué pretendía que hiciese? ¡Y mayor recompensa que merece la señorita Manso por sus magníficos regalos! -Diego hace un gesto con los brazos que le da un aspecto demasiado cómico para alguien que se supone que está enfadado-. Usted, en cambio, ocultarme que me dieron la Cruz de Santiago, incluso durante el día de mi cumpleaños...

-¡Pero se la dieron tres años después de pintar el cuadro, cuando no tenía fuerzas para sostener los pinceles, hombre!

 

Salvador se está poniendo colorado y tiene toda la pinta de estar a punto de tirarles a la cabeza el recuerdo de la Expo de Barcelona '92 que guarda en la estantería a sus espaldas.

 

-Y usted, Manso, ¿qué se cree? ¿Que no sé que fue usted la que le fue a Velázquez con el cuento?

 

Angustias les salva repentinamente del chaparrón cuando anuncia una llamada urgente desde 1940.

 

* * *

 

-Salvador es un exagerado -protesta Diego airadamente. Removiendo su café (está casi hirviendo) Marga le observa apuñalar un pequeño lienzo con el carboncillo-. No comprende mi obra, no comprende lo que significa el que me otorguen la Cruz de Santiago... En realidad no tengo ni idea de cómo ha podido ocurrir eso. Debo confesarle [la verdad](http://www.abc.es/cultura/20150512/abci-quien-pinto-cruz-santiago-201505071416.html), amiga mía. Ni provengo de familia noble ni mi sangre es pura, puesto que desciendo de conversos...

 

Marga le escucha parlotear animadamente sobre su abuela paterna mientras ella se mira las manos. Aún no ha sido capaz de quitarse la pintura roja de debajo de las uñas. Ha sido tremendamente emocionante, colarse a escondidas en el Alcázar de Madrid, robar los colores del propio Diego de 1569. A Marga casi se le saltaron los ojos de las órbitas cuando Diego le ofreció el pincel.

-¿Diego?

 

Diego se detiene con la boca entreabierta. Marga le ha interrumpido, aunque no parece molesto.

-¿Sí?

-Gracias por dejarme pintar la cruz. Ha sido un honor.

 

Algo en la expresión de Diego parece suavizarse. Abre la boca pero el sonido de los disparos ahogan sus palabras.

 

Todos los ocupantes de la cafetería gritan y buscan refugio cuando los soldados entran violentamente. Marga, en cambio, se queda paralizada. Aún no se habla de ellos en la España de 1924 pero ella trabaja en el maldito Ministerio y Wikipedia es una de las creaciones más útiles de todos los tiempos.

 

Putos nazis.

 

Uno de ellos se acerca a Marga, pero no tiene la oportunidad de ladrarle nada en alemán ya que ella le estampa la taza en la cabeza. Tiene tiempo de golpear a otro con la silla de Diego, quien se ha levantado apenas han sonado los disparos, antes de recibir un golpe seco en la nuca.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heme aquí con otros dos capítulos. Subiré el siguiente en unos minutos, en cuanto lo edite :)
> 
> He decidido empezar a incluir enlaces a las páginas de wikipedia de los reclutas, eventos... Que yo incluya en el fic. Porque para mí igual están muy claros, pero si alguien tiene la duda de quién es tal personaje o dónde está tal sitio o simplemente quiere leer un poco sobre el tema, pues sería un fastidio tener que andar buscándolo todo el rato.


	4. Chapter 4

**1924**

 

Marga deja caer un montón de libros sobre la mesa que ocupa Federico y se deja caer ella misma sobre la silla. Federico no levanta la mirada de la carta que está escribiendo a su hermana [Isabel](https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Isabel_Garc%C3%ADa_Lorca).

-Odias cuando los demás hacen eso.

-Ya, quizá por eso mismo debería hacerlo yo más a menudo -dice Marga, cruzando los brazos sobre la mesa y dejando caer la cabeza sobre ellos-. Voy a suspender Historia y en lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en la maldita fiesta, ¿cómo es posible?

 

En realidad en lo que piensa era en que había perdido la oportunidad de pelearse con un puñado de nazis porque la habían dejado inconsciente de un culatazo y había despertado en la enfermería dos horas después y con un tremendo chichón en la nuca, pero cualquiera explica eso.

 

-Pues posiblemente se deba a que Salvador lleva una semana hablando sin parar de dicha fiesta, el muy pesado.

 

A pesar de las palabras de Federico, en sus ojos no hay ni pizca de enfado cuando mira a Salvador. Su amigo está al otro lado de la sala y sea lo que sea lo que le explica a [Buñuel](https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Luis_Bu%C3%B1uel), implica muchos aspavientos con las manos.

 

Marga desearía no pensar en los nazis, ni en la dichosa fiesta (en la que a decir verdad piensa bastante poco) ni en el Ministerio, sino en Historia. Su madre le arranca la cabeza si el suspenso es definitivo, por lo menos tendrá otra oportunidad en unas semanas...

-¿Por qué no le pides ayuda a Silvia? -le pregunta Federico-. ¿Acaso su madre no es historiadora?

 

Marga mira más allá de Salvador, donde Silvia merienda con Rosita mientras hablan animadamente. Sonríe y niega con la cabeza.

-Mejor que no, confía en mí.

 

Federico le sonríe tristemente y extiende la mano sobre la mesa para estrechar la de la joven.

-Siento que hayáis roto.

-Nunca estuvimos juntas, para empezar. No sé qué esperaba -suspira Marga. Federico observa distraídamente a Salvador.

-Te acompaño en el sentimiento.

 

* * *

 

**2015**

Marga, por una vez y sin que sirva de precedente, tiene las bolsas preparadas para cuando llegan sus dos nuevas reclutas. Ambas mujeres salen de la puerta que conduce a [Zugarramurdi](https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brujas_de_Zugarramurdi) tapadas por ropas que más bien parecen harapos, manchadas de ceniza y oliendo a humo y cogidas de la mano tan fuerte que ambas tienen los nudillos blancos.

 

La rubia se llama Otsanda y la pelirroja Agate, y ninguna de ellas se suponía que debía morir en la hoguera en 1610. Y sin embargo, así había estado a punto de suceder.

 

-¿Qué hubiera sucedido si hubiesen muerto? -le pregunta Marga a Irene cuando las ve alejarse, envueltas la una en la otra y siguiendo a Ernesto-. Sólo son dos campesinas.

 

La otra agente se encoge de hombros.

-No me preguntes cómo, porque Agate es lo menos hetero que he visto en la vida, pero va a tener una hijo que viajará con [Ana de Austria](https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ana_de_Austria_\(reina_de_Francia\)) a Burdeos y evitará que ella muera antes de su boda con Luis XIII. Y de esa unión, en 1638 nacerá...

-Luis XIV. El [Rey Sol](https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Luis_XIV_de_Francia) -Marga asiente en silencio-. Ya veo. Y si no hay Rey Sol, nadie va a plantar a un Borbón en el trono español. Vale, sí, lo capto. Oye, dos cosas. Una, no me toques la moral con "lo menos hetero que has visto en tu vida". La B de LGTB qué es, ¿por Beyoncé?

Irene resopla y asiente rápidamente.

-Tienes razón, perdona.

-Nada, olvidado. Y ¿qué tal está tu mujer? Hace siglos que no me hablas de ella.

 

A Irene se le ilumina la mirada y le habla de su mujer hasta que suben las escaleras de vuelta. Han pasado unos días visitando a la familia de Nuria, algo que a Irene le encanta ya que sus suegros parecen creer, por algún motivo, que es una persona estupenda.

-¿Tú? -bromea Marga-. ¿Una esposa ejemplar? Se nota que no te conocen.

 

Irene le da un codazo amistoso cuando se despiden frente a la cafetería. A continuación Marga se va a su despacho, conecta el ordenador y comienza a repasar los registros de entrada y salida del fin de semana. Alza una ceja al ver que Alonso de Entrerríos no ha vuelto a su siglo durante los días que tuvo libres, pero tampoco parece haber salido de las dependencias del Ministerio por lo que la joven borra rápidamente esa entrada del registro.

 

Sigue indagando. Diego parece haber llegado tarde esa mañana (Marga no le ha visto, debe estar incordiando a Savador), [Marañón](https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gregorio_Mara%C3%B1%C3%B3n) se ha dado una vuelta por la Barcelona de los años noventa (le encantan los Juegos Olímpicos), la patrulla de legionarios ha salido puntual... La joven frunce el ceño al ver diversas salidas a la Barcelona de 1940 por parte de Amelia y al Madrid de hace apenas unos años por parte de Julián. Apunta los datos en su agenda privada y a continuación los borra del registro. Una cosas son las excursiones por el tiempo (quien más o quien menos ha hecho alguna) pero ir tantas veces seguidas al mismo lugar y fecha... Marga no es tonta. Julián está visitando a su mujer, y Amelia... Siendo 1940 igual ha encontrado a un descendiente suyo o algo así.

 

A pesar de todo, Marga decide darles un voto de confianza y apaga el ordenador cuando se da cuenta de lo tarde que es. Aún quiere pasar por la cafetería antes de volver a la Residencia. Sin embargo encuentra el lugar vacío a excepción de Ernesto y Alonso, quienes discuten airadamente por alguna misión, por lo que Marga retrocede silenciosamente y se marcha de allí a toda pastilla. En fin, el Starbucks tampoco le queda tan lejos.

 

* * *

 

Al día siguiente entra en las oficinas a todo correr, con la respiración acelerada y con una fuerte jaqueca.

 

Maldito Salvador.

 

-¡Pero bueno! -exclama Angustias cuando la ve apoyarse sobre su mesa. Se levanta rápidamente para traerle un vaso de agua-. Reina, ¿a qué vienen esas prisas?

-Viene -dice Marga atragantadamente, bebiendo un trago-. Al idiota de Salvador, que me ha hecho llegar tarde por culpa de no sé qué fiesta del demonio. No he tenido tiempo ni de cambiarme de ropa, mira qué pintas tengo.

 

Señala su vestido, rojo y arrugado de la fiesta y con una mancha de licor en el escote.

-Oye, pues bien mona que estás -Angustias le sonríe mientras se aleja para ver mejor la ropa-. ¿Así se viste la gente en 1924? Qué bonito.

-Sí, más o menos. ¿Nos ha llegado algún mensaje de Tino?

-¿Casal? No.

-Mierda, al final me va a tocar volver al 82 y no quiero volver a encontrarme con Maca... En fin, gracias Angustias. Nos vemos en el almuerzo.

 

Le lanza un beso antes de dirigirse a su propio despacho y mirar la lista que tiene clavada en el corcho de la pared. Ese día tiene que hacer el seguimiento nada más y nada menos que de 15 agentes, desde [Juana de Castilla](https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Juana_I_de_Castilla) hasta el propio Tino Casal, pasando por [Severo Ochoa](https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Severo_Ochoa) o [Clara Campoamor](https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Clara_Campoamor). Y a Juana están intentando encerrarla (Marga está trabajando en ello), Tino es un desastre con las fechas y con la vida en general, Severo está demasiado centrado en su investigación y Clara es quizá _demasiado_ entusiasta, y ya es la cuarta vez que Marga tiene que darle un soplo para que termine sus conferencias antes de que la policía las interrumpa.

 

Su móvil suena. Marga comprueba que se trata de un Whatsapp de Diego en el que adjunta un enlace a una página web seguido de una parrafada llena de desprecios hacia varios críticos del arte y restauradores, todo ello salpicado de diversos emoticonos. A Marga no termina de entrarle en la cabeza que Diego Velázquez use emoticonos.

 

Dichos emoticonos son la gota que colma el vaso y Marga tiene por narices que acercarse a la cafetería a tomar algo o va a caerse en redondo ahí mismo. Odia las resacas, pero tratándose de la fiesta de Salvador no estaba muy segura de por qué esperaba otra cosa.

 

Pide el café más negro y concentrado que tienen en la cafetería (un mejunje que los funcionarios sólo toman en casos de máxima necesidad) y saluda a [Mariana Pineda](https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mariana_Pineda). La joven está en una de las mesas hablando con Ortigosa, muy acaramelada y aparentemente sin saber que mientras ella estaba fuera Ortigosa ha empezado a salir con otra funcionaria. Lástima.

 

-¡Marga! -la llama Ortigosa antes de que ella pueda salir de la cafetería. Se levanta dejando a una malhumorada Mariana con la palabra en la boca y se acerca rápidamente a ella-. Buenas. Os vi volviendo de madrugada a la Residencia. Bueno, más bien os oí.

-Sí, bueno... Era muy tarde. O muy temprano. Y me temo que no fuimos precisamente silenciosos.

 

Ortigosa ríe entre dientes.

-No me jodas silenciosos, Marga, que se os oía venir a lo lejos cantando el [patria querida](https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Asturias,_Patria_querida). ¿Era el cumpleaños de alguien?

-No -Marga sonríe-. Tan sólo una de las fiestas de Salvador. De hecho, por eso he llegado tarde esta mañana. Olvidé mi llave en la habitación y me quedé a dormir con Federico. Espero que los encargados no nos hayan visto...

-Tratándose de vosotros dos, estarán dando gracias porque hayáis pasado la noche con alguien del sexo opuesto. Para variar -resopla Ortigosa-. La próxima vez que te lleves a alguien a la Residencia avisa con tiempo, ¿eh? Que el mes pasado casi descalabramos a [Victorina](https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Victorina_Dur%C3%A1n) cuando la ayudaste a salir por la ventana.

 

Marga menea la cabeza, divertida al recordar aquella madrugada ([Salinas](https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pedro_Salinas) aún no le ha perdonado que uno de los zapatos de Victorina agrietase el cristal de su ventana accidentalmente) y deja a Ortigosa hablando de nuevo con Mariana mientras ella vuelve a su despacho, mandando un Whatsapp por el camino.

 

_ De: Embrujada _

 

_ Para: Tocahuevos Casal _

 

_Tino, o das señales de vida en 24 horas o me planto allí con Spínola. Tú eliges._

 

Le adora. De verdad que adora a Tino. Es el Lorca de los años 80 en opinión de Marga. Bueno, un Lorca un tanto más bestia. Pero le está dando demasiado fuerte a la Movida y se está despistando, cualquier día Salvador se planta en 1982 y se lleva todos los proyectos musicales que tiene en marcha hasta que se centre. Ojalá que no, Tino le prometió que le dedicaría _Embrujada_.

 

Marga se pone a redactar el informe sobre la adaptación al siglo XXI de Agate y Otsanda, las dos mujeres a las que habían salvado de la hoguera en Zugarramurdi. Aparte de algunos accidentes en la cocina todo parecía estar bajo control. Marga las había instalado en el piso de [Cris Carrasco](http://elministeriodeltiempo.wikia.com/wiki/Cris_Carrasco) de forma provisional, ya que después de todo en algún momento debían volver a su época para que el hijo aún no nacido de Agate pudiese salvar la vida de la madre del Rey Sol. Figúrate.

 

-¿Señorita Manso? Disculpe que la interrumpa. ¿Sigue libre el apartamento de la Avenida Reyes Católicos?

-¿El 17? -pregunta Marga sin levantar la mirada. Introduce rápidamente el código #Ap_17 en el buscador del servidor interno del Ministerio y sonríe-. Sí, está libre. Parece ser que lo estuvo usando [Ibn Gabirol](http://elministeriodeltiempo.wikia.com/wiki/Ibn_Gabirol) hasta hace tres semanas, cuando terminó su tratamiento de las hernias. ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

 

Marga finalmente levanta la vista de su escritorio. Parpadea, sorprendida, al ver que la entrada a su despacho está obstruída por Salvador y por dos ancianos, un hombre y una mujer con ropajes medievales. Bueno, ropajes los de ella, porque él tiene una pinta que dalástima.

 

-Señorita Manso, le presento a los señores Levi. ¿Le importaría buscarles alojamiento para unos cuantos meses?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me temo que al final he terminado incluyendo enlaces a los artículos de wikipedia de prácticamente todos los personajes históricos, famosos o no, que han ido a caer en mi fic. Ups(?)  
> (En este capítulo no sale Velázquez, sorry! Aunque nos deleita con su presencia y con emoticonos vía Whatsapp, algo es algo)


	5. Chapter 5

**1924**

 

Federico despierta sobresaltado y respirando agitadamente. No. Tan sólo es otro de su sueños, no puede ser real. Está en su habitación, está en su cama. Aunque juraría que...

 

Suspira con alivio cuando escucha el sonido de nuevo. No se trata, tal y como había temido, de Marga gritando, sino de Marga riendo a carcajada limpia en su habitación un piso por debajo de la de Federico. Marga riendo no es algo raro, pero son las... El bostezo es automático cuando comprueba en el reloj de la mesilla de noche que son casi las tres de la mañana. Muchacha del demonio. ¿Qué estará haciendo?

 

Alarga el brazo y coge la escoba que deja junto a la cama todas las noches con vistas a usarla cuando se producen situaciones similares. Dando gracias al visitante de la Residencia que les enseñó el código morse, golpea el suelo con el palo de la escoba hasta formar un mensaje.

 

_SON LAS TRES DE LA MAÑANA. DUERME._

 

La respuesta no se hace esperar.

 

_LO SIENTO. RECORDÉ UN CHISTE._

 

_QUÉ HACES DESPIERTA_

 

_ESTUDIAR_

 

_NO PARECES MUY CENTRADA_

 

El mensaje de Marga se ve interrumpido por una serie de golpes, esta vez provenientes de la habitación a la derecha de la de Federico.

-¡MARGARITA Y FEDERICO! ¡A CALLAR YA, COJONES!

 

Pobre Salinas.

 

Federico silencia su risa con la almohada y deja la escoba en su sitio. En el piso de abajo, Marga vuelve a reír y aquel sonido encantador borra del cerebro de Federico todo rastro del inquietante sueño que había estado teniendo antes de despertar.

 

* * *

 

**2015**

Cuando Marga se acerca al despacho de Salvador para preguntar sobre unos presupuestos se encuentra a Angustias con la mirada fija en el teléfono y riendo por lo bajini.

-El jefe está con la patrulla de Amelia, reina -le dice la secretaria sin levantar la mirada del aparato. Marga sonríe.

-¿El meme?

-El meme.

 

Angustias se lo muestra. A pesar de que es como la decimoquinta vez que Marga ve la imagen en el grupo de Whatsapp del Ministerio, no puede evitar partirse de risa.

 

- ** _Ministéricos⌛-_**

 

 

-¿Sabemos de dónde ha salido? -le pregunta a Angustias-. Porque vamos, fue aparecer en el grupo de Whatsapp y empezar a volverse loco el móvil. Desperté a Federico de lo que me estaba riendo.

 

La secretaria se encoge de hombros.

-No estoy muy segura. Han mandado demasiados mensajes desde entonces, aunque creo que fue la agente Carrasco -Angustias chasquea la lengua-. Me encanta esa chica. ¿Me haces un favor? Voy a por café, dile al jefe que si me necesita estaré de vuelta en cinco minutos.

-¿Quieres que te lo traiga yo? -le pregunta Marga, dejando sobre la mesa los informes que con suerte harían que Salvador le adjudicase un presupuesto más elevado-. No me importa.

-No, tranquila, ya voy yo -Angustias le guiña un ojo y se marcha. Al pasar por la puerta choca con Diego, quien camina más rápido de lo que alguien con esas piernas de espantapájaros necesitaría.

-Buenos días, ¿está libre el jefe? -le pregunta a Marga. Parece faltarle el aliento. La joven niega con la cabeza.

-No. Me temo que le toca ponerse a la cola, está con la patrulla de Amelia.

-Por eso mismo vengo. ¿Sabe cuál es su misión? -en su entusiasmo Diego no le da tiempo a Marga para contestar-. Tienen que recuperar el recibo del Guernica. Quiero pedir... Volver a pedirle a Salvador que me permita participar, la primera vez tuvimos un pequeño desacuerdo....

 

Marga ríe entre dientes. Sí, ya conoce ella los desacuerdos de Diego y Salvador.

-En tal caso pase usted primero. Comparados con Picasso, unos informes no son....

 

La puerta del despacho se abre y sale la patrulla de Amelia. La novata le dedica una sonrisa a Marga, quien no se la puede devolver porque debe apartarse a toda prisa antes de que Diego se la lleve por delante.

-Angustias no está ahora mismo, si necesita cualquier cosa...

-Velázquez, como vuelva a insistir ¡le mando a Altamira a pintar bisontes! -exclama Salvador.

-¡No lo entiendo!

 

Aunque siente lástima por Diego, Marga no puede evitar reír al verle tan exasperado. Y no es la única, ya que Julián y Alonso abandonan la sala también riéndose del eterno rifirrafe entre pintor y director.

 

-¿Que no lo entiende? ¿Que no lo...? -masculla Salvador, apretando las gafas que tiene en la mano hasta hacerlas crujir.

 

Amelia promete hacerse cargo de Diego (Marga frunce el ceño, ni que fuese un cachorrillo al que andar pasando de mano en mano) y ambos abandonan el lugar.

-¿Jefe? -Marga no necesita un espejo para saber que su cara es la máxima expresión de la disculpa-. Sobre los presupuestos del mes...

 

Salvador se tapa la cara con las manos y emite un sonido gutural.

 

* * *

 

_ **CURSO DE DEFENSA PERSONAL CON OBJETOS COTIDIANOS** _

**¡Amplía tus habilidades de lucha!**

  * **Duración del curso: cuatro semanas (dos horas al día, tres días a la semana)**

  * **Grupos de máximo diez personas**

  * **Créditos Ministeriales: 30**

  * **Precio: 5** **€** **por persona (serán destinados al bote de la Fiesta de Nochevieja)**




 

_**Interesados ponerse en contacto con Olivia X a través del grupo de Whatsapp del Ministerio o mediante correo electrónico (olivia_x@emdt.es)** _

 

Marga alza una ceja. El entrenamiento estándar del Ministerio incluyr un programa bastante intensivo de lucha y defensa personal y ella lo completó al año siguiente de ser reclutada, pero lo de objetos cotidianos parece interesante. Además, quien sea que haya puesto el cartel en el corcho del pasillo lo ha pegado encima de todos los demás. Un poco difícil no verlo. Le saca una foto con el móvil.

 

Se preguna distraídamente quién será la tal Olivia mientras guarda el contacto de la agente a través del grupo de Whatsapp (el cual ha tenido que silenciar, ya que demasiados agentes se han visto inspirados por el meme de Alonso y Ernesto y están creando los suyos propios, en lo que parece un intento por mantener viva la eterna Guerra de Memes). Recuerda vagamente a una tal Olivia, pero era una mujer del siglo XIV que no tenía demasiada pinta de usar objetos cotidianos en medio de una pelea. Ni de meterse en una pelea.

 

Decide mandarle la fotografía del cartel a los novatos. Rápidamente crea un grupo de Whatsapp que titula _“Los ángeles de Amelia”_ (confía en que Julián capte la referencia).

 

_ **-Los ángeles de Amelia-** _

_**Creado por: Marga** **✿** **a las 13:45**_

_[curso_defensa.jpg]_

 

_Por si os interesa_

 

_Además, me gusta tener un grupo con_

_mis patrullas favoritas ;)_

 

_Decidme si necesitáis cualquier cosa_

 

_**Amelia Folch:** Muchas gracias, Marga._

 

 _ **Julián**_ **:** _Me gusta el nombre del grupo;)_

 

 **_Alonso de Entrerríos:_ ** _escribiendo..._

 

 **_Julián:_ ** _me pido sabrina_

 

 **_Julián:_ ** _[meme_isabel_ii.jpg]_

 

_**Amelia Folch:** Julián, concéntrate. Irene te está mirando._

 

_**Alonso de Entrerríos:** escribiendo..._

 

_**Julián:** [meme_velazquez.jpg]_

 

_**Julián:** en todo caso te mira a ti. yo no soy precisamente su tipo_

 

_**Alonso de Entrerríos:** Agradecido quedo, señorita Manso. ¿Podríais enseñarme a desactivar la herramienta que corrige todas mis palabras?_

 

_El corrector automático?_

 

_Si, claro_

 

_Ven a mi despacho cuando quieras_

 

 _**Alonso de Entrerríos ha cambiado la imagen de**_ _**p** **erfil del grupo a [meme_they_see_me_rollin.jpg]** _

 

_**Julián:** tío cómo puedes tardar media hora en escribir una frase y cambiar el_

 

_**Amelia Folch:** Irene le ha quitado el móvil._

 

_**Amelia Folch:** [minions_riendo.gif]_

 

_**Alonso de Entrerríos:** escribiendo..._

 

_**Alonso de Entrerríos:** escribiendo..._

 

_**Alonso de Entrerríos:** ¿Qué clase de demonios son esos?_

 

_xD_

 

* * *

 

_**Tocahuevos Casal:** Ni se te ocurra mandar a Spínola. _

 

_**Tocahuevos Casal:** La última vez casi se lía a hostias con Mario Vaquerizo_

 

_**Tocahuevos Casal:** Fraga está bien._

 

_**Tocahuevos Casal:** A ver si te pasas uno de estos días :)_

 

_**Tocahuevos Casal:** [meme_alaska.jpg]_

 

 

Marga sonríe al ver los whatsapps de Tino. Ya era hora de que le contestase. Le envía una captura de la conversación a Salvador para que al menos su jefe sepa que Fraga sigue vivo. Conociendo a Tino, hará meses que no habla directamente con el jefe. Tan concentrada va por el pasillo mirando la pantalla del móvil que no ve a Diego hasta que no se estampa de bruces contra él.

 

-¡Disculpe!

-¡Santa Madre de...!

 

Los carboncillos que se le caen a Diego poco hacen por amortiguar el golpe del móvil de Marga contra el suelo. Ambos se encogen al escuchar el crujido de la pantalla.

-Lo lamento muchísimo, no estaba pendiente...

-No, no se disculpe, ha sido culpa mía, de verdad...

-Tonterías, querida -Diego suspira. Se agacha antes de que Marga pueda hacerlo y lo recoge todo, incorporándose y dejando el teléfono en su mano a continuación-. ¿Ha quedado inservible?

 

Marga prueba a desbloquearlo. La pantalla se ilumina, aunque ahora tiene como salvapantallas permanente una bonita telaraña de cristal roto. La joven suspira.

-Sí, no se preocupe. Todavía seré capaz de recibir sus parrafadas. ¿Qué le ocurre? -le pregunta al fijarse en su expresión. Parece realmente compungido-. Espero que no sea por el teléfono. De verdad, no es ningún problema, le pediré a los ingenieros que le cambien la pantalla cuando puedan.

-No es eso... Que también. En serio lo digo, lo lamento mucho -insiste Diego-. Es tan sólo que llevo la mañana entera intentando que alguien me diga a cuándo ha ido la patrulla de Amelia. Para poder conocer a Picasso, ya sabe. Y me temo que lo único que he logrado es que nadie me hable.

-Bueno -Marga sonríe levemente-. Yo le estoy hablando, ¿no? Cuénteme.

 

A favor de Diego debe decirse: lo ha intentado todo. Se lo ha pedido a Salvador, se lo ha pedido a Amelia e incluso ha intentado sobornar a Angustias.

-Hombre, a ver. Si me ofrece ser el rostro de Vieja friendo huevos yo también me hubiese negado. Lo de Las hilanderas sí que me parece incomprensible.

-¿¡Verdad que sí!?

 

Suben las escaleras hacia el claustro mientras conversan; Diego se apoya en el pozo y Marga se sienta en su borde, balanceando las piernas en el aire y observándole gesticular y lamentarse. Pero, a ver... Que es el maldito Picasso. ¿Quién no se lamentaría?

 

_ **-Los ángeles de Amelia-** _

_**Creado por: Marga** **✿** _

_En qué año estáis?_

 

No obtiene respuesta. Hace una mueca.

-Le diría encantada a qué puerta dirigirse, pero no conozco los detalles de esta misión. ¡No haga eso! -protesta al escuchar el golpe sordo que provoca la cabeza de Diego contra la piedra del muro. El pintor se incorpora pero fuera lo que fuese lo que le iba a decir, se queda en silencio cuando la cabeza de Amelia aparece por el pozo. Ambos la observan subir al claustro y a Alonso detrás de ella.

 

El pobre Diego debe estar tan harto de la vida que ni siquiera intenta hablar con ellos. Comienza en cambio a redactar lo que parece la quinta carta de dimisión. Marga resopla. Le aprecia, pero a veces puede ser tan dramático...

 

Alza la vista cuando escucha la puerta que da al despacho de Salvador abrirse bruscamente.

-¡Velázquez, prepárese para viajar a Barcelona a 1899! -exclama Salvador-. Y Manso, acompáñele, no sea que se meta en líos con Picasso. Les envío los detalles de la misión por teléfono.

-Jefe, ¿qué hay de mis presupuest...?

 

Marga es incapaz de finalizar la pregunta porque para cuando quiere darse cuenta Diego la ha agarrado de la mano y tira de ella escaleras abajo en dirección a Maquillaje y Vestuario. Casi atropellan a Severo Ochoa por el camino y la patrulla de legionarios al completo se les queda mirando cuando atraviesan los pasillos corriendo como locos.

 

La joven sonríe. A la mierda los presupuestos, ellos se van a ver a Picasso.

 

* * *

 

**2014**

 

Hay caras de felicidad, hay caras de niños al abrir los regalos de Navidad, y luego está la cara de Diego al contemplar el Guernica. Unos pasos por detrás de él, Marga cruza los brazos y sonríe.

 

No es la primera vez que ella ve el cuadro, pero ha tenido que escabullir a Diego por la puerta de fumadores y a continuación por una puerta no registrada que descubrió por casualidad durante una misión en la que logró que no se paralizasen las obras del [parque Güell](https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Parque_G%C3%BCell). Desventajas de los agentes de gran importancia histórica; sus movimientos a través de las puertas están muy controlados. Pero sinceramente a Marga le importa un pimiento que al jefe le pareciese mal o peor: Diego iba a ver el Guernica en directo por sus santas narices.

 

Un grupo de turistas japoneses esquiva a Diego, quien permanece inmóvil y de pronto parece convertirse en una piedra partiendo en dos la corriente de un río. Marga aprovecha un momento en el que no pasa nadie por delante para sacarle una fotografía, de espaldas y con el Guernica de fondo. Marga sonríe al pensar en la cara que pondrá Diego cuando se entere de que logró sacarle a escondidas una fotografía con Picasso, en 1899.

 

Tras lo que a la joven le parecen siglos, Diego finalmente retrocede unos pasos y se gira. Marga aún no logra acostumbrarse a la pinta de hipster despistado que tiene Diego con la ropa actual aunque él también había observado con curiosidad su vestido oversize y sus botas Dr. Martens. Siempre era divertido ver a otros agentes con ropa distinta a la de su época.

-¿Vamos? -le pregunta el pintor, ofreciéndole su brazo. Marga lo acepta sonriendo y ambos echan a andar. El Guernica es el plato fuerte, pero no piensan irse del Museo Reina Sofía hasta haberlo visto de cabo a rabo.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vale. A ver que me organice.  
> 1-He decidido que voy a continuar escribiendo un capítulo por cada uno de la serie, tal y como venía haciendo.
> 
> 2-Dichos capítulos serán mínimo de unas tres hojas en word hasta... ? Hay veces que la trama pone de su parte y otras no hay manera de encajar a Marga en ella, por lo que prefiero hacer un capítulo corto pero más interesante.
> 
> 3-La trama queda dividida en las tres partes (las tres temporadas de la serie) + una una cuarta parte o minitemporada final que ya tengo planeada y que estaría dividida en tres capítulos y un epílogo.
> 
> 4-Me quiere sonar que el nombre de la chica que entrena a Lola es Olivia. Corregidme si me equivoco.
> 
> 5-El 'Velaske ¿yo soy guapa?' hará su aparición estelar allá por la tercera parte del fic.
> 
> 6-Aparte de lo que es la trama propiamente dicha, podéis encontrar más cosas relacionadas con el fic en mi blog de tumblr @marga-manso. Ojo con los spoilers.
> 
> 7-Que nadie busque en google a Margarita Manso bajo peligro de spoiler de parte de la trama :)


	6. Chapter 6

**1924**

 

Marga intenta desesperadamente recordar a uno de los artistas más importantes del cuatrocento cuando su móvil vibra. Suspirando, aparta la montaña de apuntes que amenaza con enterrarla viva y rescata su teléfono de debajo de un libro que debería haber devuelto a la biblioteca.... Siete días atrás. Mierda.

 

_**Salvadora de nuestros días:** Efectivamente, el jefe aún te debe varios días. En concreto seis. _

 

_**Salvadora de nuestros días:** ¿Le doy aviso de que volverás en una semana?_

 

 

_No será necesario, con uno me basta._

 

_Gracias♥_

 

_**Salvadora de nuestros días:** ♥♥♥_

 

Satisfecha con la respuesta de Angustiaa, Marga apaga el teléfono y lo esconde de nuevo bajo la almohada. No le gusta faltar al Ministerio y dejar a todo el mundo tirado pero o aprueba el maldito examen de Historia o su madre se la lleva de vuelta a Valladolid y la defenestra. No necesariamente en ese orden. Y Marga no pretende bajo ningún concepto ni abandonar la Residencia ni abandonar el Ministerio, eso por descontado.

 

Así que toca hincar codos.

 

Logra concentrarse durante varias horas seguidas, hasta que anochece, y adelanta bastante temario pero no lo suficiente como para cumplir el propósito del día. Gimiendo en silencio, se deja caer sobre la cama. A continuación se le escapa un pequeño chillido al notar un bolígrafo clavándose en su espalda. Al incorporarse, maldice entre dientes al notar la tinta húmeda en su espalda. Joder, menudo día.

 

Se desembaraza rápidamente del vestido y se pone el pijama. Bueno, el pijama de Federico. Su amigo se lo regaló tras cansarse de oírla protestar por la incomodidad de los camisones que le había comprado su madre antes de ir a Madrid. Marga abulta menos que Federico por lo que debe arremangarse las perneras y las mangas le engullen las manos, pero le encanta el viejo pijama verde. Le hace sentirse arropada.

 

Marga se echa la bata por encima, lanza el vestido al cesto de la ropa sucia y decide bajarlo para que lo incluyan en la colada de esa semana. En el último momento (y maldiciendo entre dientes) mete los apuntes también en el cesto y sale de la habitación en dirección a la lavandería. De camino casi choca con Buñuel ya que el joven va por las escaleras como por la vida: corriendo y sin camiseta.

-Lo siento, no te he... -masculla Marga. Buñuel se queda mirándola unos segundos mientras ella continúa bajando los escalones, algo molesta. ¿Acaso tiene monos en la cara?

 

En la lavandería se encuentra a Salvador frotando con el cepillo una camisa manchada de pintura. Marga ni se digna a mirarle. Ya le ha dicho Irene lo que Salvador le contará a [Ian Gibson](https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ian_Gibson) dentro de varias décadas. Señor, y que el maldito chisme tenga que pasar a la posteridad...

 

Deja el cesto de la colada en el suelo lo más bruscamente que puede, coge sus apuntes y abandona la estancia. Mientra hojea los apuntes llenos de su caligrafía pequeña y redondeada decide pasar por la cocina y prepararse café. Probablemente también le robe el termo de dos litros a Salvador (siempre se lo deja por ahí tirado) para llenarlo hasta arriba.

 

El examen es a las diez de la mañana del día siguiente y debe presentarse en la Academia media hora antes, por lo que puede estudiar durante las próximas nueve horas, salir de la Residencia a las ocho de la mañana, hacer el examen, volver y entrar en coma durante todo el día siguiente. Marga ya tiene el horario perfectamente definido cuando entra en la cocina. No debe ser la única que tiene exámenes (o al menos la única que tiene exámenes y se los está tomando en serio) ya que Federico, [Pepín](https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pep%C3%ADn_Bello), Rosita y [Salinas](https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pedro_Salinas) se han adueñado de la mesa de la cocina y la han cubierto de apuntes.

 

Marga saluda y todos le devuelven el saludo sin levantar la vista de sus respectivos apuntes, al menos hasta que Federico la mira de reojo. Pone la misma cara que Buñuel en la escalera y se levanta de inmediato.

 

-¿Qué ocurre? -pregunta Rosita, y entonces también mira a Marga y se le queda la misma cara de espanto. Su voz parece el pistoletazo de salida: todos comienzan a dirigirse a Marga a la vez mientras Federico la arrastra para sentarla en la silla. Marga se frota los ojos, sintiéndolos repentinamente llorosos. Le pican.

-¿Pero qué hacéis? -pregunta, confusa. Incluso Salinas parece preocupado a pesar de que Federico y ella le traen de cabeza por el ruido que hacen en sus habitaciones. Federico la abanica con lo que parecen bocetos de [El maleficio de la mariposa](https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/El_maleficio_de_la_mariposa) y por alguna razón Rosita le toma el pulso de mala manera.

-¡Que sí! -insiste, apartando a manotazos a los demás-. Que Silvia me ha enseñado a hacerlo, ¡Pepín, apártate!

-Apartaos todos -protesta Marga. Agita los brazos a su alrededor hasta lograr algo de aire pero no logra alejar a Federico.

-No te has visto en un espejo, niña. Estás pálida como un muerto y las ojeras te dan aspecto de calavera.

-Este es momento para rimas, Federico -le recrimina Pepín. Federico masculla algo que suena a “Me sale sin querer”-. ¡Dalí, haz un café de los tuyos o la muchacha se nos muere aquí mismo!

-Anda hombre, morirme yo... -murmura Marga mientras por el rabillo del ojo ve a Salvador entrar en la cocina. El pintor observa el jaleo, sorprendido y muy cómico en su pijama y batín de estilo oriental, pero se dirige a los fogones y empieza a preparar tres cafeteras. El enfado que Marga siente hacia él disminuye un poco cuando Salvador saca de uno de los armarios su famoso termo de dos litros. A continuación empieza a machacar algo con una cuchara.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas despierta? -le pregunta Federico.

-Eh... ¿Veintitrés horas?

-¿Y sin comer?

 

Pues el caso es que la última vez que Marga ha comido, ha sido un bocadillo de tortilla en una cafetería de 2014 cuando visitó el Guernica con Diego la tarde anterior. O sea que técnicamente aún no ha comido. Cualquiera se lo dice a Federico.

-Desde esta mañana -dice en cambio. Federico le da un coscorrón en la nuca-. ¡Ay!

-Mira, no voy a pedirle a Silvia un somnífero porque sé que necesitas estudiar para el examen de mañana -le dice Federico, mirándola con severidad-. Pero te juro que como después no vayas de cabeza a la cama...

 

Marga asiente distraídamente y hace un gesto para hacerle callar. Una vez han comprobado que sigue viva, el resto de sus compañeros van volviendo poco a poco a sus apuntes. Rosita le da un beso en la mejilla antes de ponerse las gafas y empezar a leer de nuevo un tratado sobre literatura medieval. Sin embargo, Salinas observa con preocupación a Salvador trastear en la cocina.

-Salvador, ¿estás seguro de lo que haces? La intención es que despierte, no que le dé un ataque al corazón.

-Cierra el pico, hombre -le interrumpe Pepín-. El café de Dalí es mano de santo, te lo digo yo. Si aprobé el final de Física fue gracias a ese maldito café.

-Te recuerdo que también tienes palpitaciones desde el final de Física.

 

Pepín se encoge de hombros como diciendo que mereció la pena. En lo que a Marga respecta, merece la pena. La joven apoya la cabeza contra el hombro de Federico (repentinamente la ha invadido un cansancio tan profundo, tan atrasado, que comprende la preocupación de sus amigos. Tiene miedo de verse en un espejo) y observa las acciones de Salvador entre los fogones.

 

Frunce el ceño cuando empieza a notar el olor a... ¿Químicos? ¿Qué narices está haciendo Salvador? Observa al pintor abrir las cafeteras y verter su contenido en una olla que también tiene puesta al fuego. A continuación le añade al café lo que estaba machacando sobre la encimera con una cuchara apenas minutos atrás. Desde la distancia, Marga distingue el paquete de las cápsulas de cafeina que todos los años escasean en la Residencia durante la época de exámenes. Salvador ha vaciado el paquete entero.

 

El contenido de la olla está empezando a hervir y a llenar la cocina de vapores con un olor... Característico. Silbando entre dientes, Salvador añade a la mezcla varias cucharadas del café turco sin el que no es persona por las mañanas, aparentemente ajeno a los cinco pares de ojos que le observan de hito en hito. Los apuntes de nuevo han sido abandonados sobre la mesa.

 

Finalmente el pintor coge el azucarero. Lo eleva en el aire y lo observa, atusándose el bigote y calculando la cantidad a ojo antes de echar la mayor parte de su contenido en la olla con un gesto dramático innecesario. Remueve aquel líquido de aspecto dudoso (ningún tipo de café tiene ese color, ni siquiera el café turco) con la cuchara que usó minutos antes para machacar las cápsulas de cafeina, lo vierte con cierta dificultad en su termo de dos litros, lo cierra todo bien y lo agita para terminar de mezclarlo antes de entregárselo a Marga.

 

-Aquí tienes -le dice un una sonrisa-. Aunque espero que Silvia tenga somníferos, o no dormirás en tres días.

 

Marga coge el termo sin poder evitar sentirse impresionada con el mejunje. La cosa promete. Todos miran el recipiente en sus manos como si se tratase de una bomba. Hay respeto puro y duro en los ojos de Pepín, Salinas literalmente retrocede con el más puro horror en el rostro y Rosita parece estar a punto de ir a buscar a Silvia. El único que no mira el termo es Federico. El poeta en cambio observa a Salvador con el ceño fruncido. “Joder, Salva, no te la cargues.” parece decirle con la mirada.

 

-Pues... Gracias, Salvador -Marga se incorpora. El mero olor del café de Salvador ha hecho que desaparezca en ella todo posible cansancio-. Nos vemos, chicos.

 

Un coro de “Buenas noches” la despide, pero ella se acerca a Salvador. Le agarra del cuello del pijama y tira de él hasta que considera imposible que los demás la escuchen.

-Como le cuentes absolutamente algo sobre Federico y sobre mí a Ian Gibson, te juro que haré café siguiendo tu propia receta y te lo inyectaré en vena hasta que veas tigres voladores.

 

Le suelta y le dedica una sonrisa antes de abandonar la cocina.

 

* * *

  **2015**

 

 

-Señor, tenemos un problema. Se trata de Marga.

 

Salvador alza la vista del teclado. Irene se asoma a la puerta de su despacho con una mueca en el rostro y parece bastante estresada. El subsecretario suspira.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Necesita ausentarse más días? -pregunta. Irene niega con la cabeza.

-¿Ausentarse? Se ha presentado en su puesto hace tres horas. Y ese es el problema.

 

Salvador parpadea. Sinceramente duda que algo pueda sorprenderle ya, pero prefiere no decirlo en voz alta. Mejor no tentar a la suerte.

-¿Qué ocurre? -repite.

-Pues, en orden cronológico... -Irene carraspea-. Marga se presentó en su despacho hace tres horas con los ojos inyectados en sangre y llorando sobre algún examen que "Era sobre Velázquez. No era historia, era Velázquez". Lo repitió durante varios minutos. Parecía en shock. A continuación casi produce una sobrecarga del servidor interno, ha redactado tres informes en italiano, le ha dejado un ojo morado a Alonso en ese curso, ya sabe, el de Olivia...

-El de defensa con objetos cotidianos, sí, he visto el cartel -Salvador frunce el ceño. No quiere, pero debe preguntar-. ¿Qué más ha ocurrido?

-Velázquez ha ido a hablar con ella y ha salido corriendo, acojonado -resopla la agente-. Amelia le estaba echando un ojo, pero Marga escapó al 2014 y volvió con un tatuaje en la parte de atrás del cuello. Un tatuaje en forma de mariposa -especifica Irene-. ¿Debería cambiar su alias?

 

Salvador suspira.

-Lo consideraré. Tampoco era el mejor alias del mundo, incluso antes de ese tatuaje. Cualquiera que investigase un poco podía descubrir fácilmente que Lorca le dedicó El maleficio de las mariposas.

-¿Salvador Dalí sigue vivo?

 

Vaya. Esa sí que no se la esperaba. Salvador no pregunta (a veces vale más no preguntar) y teclea rápidamente #C_SALVADOR_DALI en el buscador interno del Ministerio. Le da un repaso superficial al expediente. Todo parece en orden.

-Vivito y coleando.

-Menos mal -suspira Irene-. Ya estaba empezando a pensar... Al volver del 2014 Marga me dijo que le había amenazado con inyectarle café en vena, por lo que le conté sobre Ian Gibson...

-¿El rumor de que Lorca se acostó con Marga usándola como sustituta del propio Salvador? -Salvador chasquea la lengua, algo asqueado de su homónimo más extravagante-. En todo caso, se lo tiene buscado. Conoce a Marga desde hace lo suficiente como para saber que no es sensato iniciar esa clase de habladurías. Hablando de café y de Dalí, supongo que esa es la explicación del comportamiento de Marga. Cuando la reclutamos Pepín Bello estaba preparándose para los exámenes finales y exhibía los mismos síntomas.

 

Irene asiente. Salvador ve movimiento detrás de la agente, que debe apartarse para dejar paso a Alonso y a Julián, quien lleva en brazos a... A la misma Marga, profundamente dormida y tapada por lo que parece ser la antigua capa de Alonso.

-No se imagina lo que nos ha costado atraparla, jefe -dice el enfermero, dejando a la joven sobre el sofá de Salvador y tapándola bien con la capa. Alonso observa la escena con desconfianza-. Vargas ha tenido que sedarla dos veces. Aquí se la dejo.

 

Ambos agentes se escabullen rápidamente antes de que Salvador tenga tiempo de decirles que lleven a Marga a un sitio más adecuado, como la enfermería por ejemplo. Irene oculta una risita de mala manera cuando la voz de Alonso resuena, cada vez más lejos.

-¿Estáis completamente seguro de que no se encuentra poseída por los demonios?

-Anda hombre -resopla Julián-. Eso son los efectos secundarios de la universidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ->En realidad no estoy segura de que Salinas estuviese en la Residencia en 1924, pero como a mí no me paga nadie y me encanta el poema "35 Bujías", pues la exactitud histórica al milímetro se lo dejo a los de RTVE. Mi versión de Pedro Salinas vive en la habitación a la derecha de la de Federico y debajo de la de Marga, por lo que el pobre sufre las consecuencias más a menudo de lo que merece.
> 
> ->Mi versión de Salvador Dalí es un adicto al café, aunque el pequeño espectáculo del termo de dos litros está basado en este post de Tumblr que me inspira más de lo que uno pudiese esperar: http://appropriately-inappropriate.tumblr.com/post/99019808740/rukafais-graveyardhorse-korrakun-my  
> (También debo decir, como estudiante de enfermería, que la persona que intente experimentar con la receta va a terminar mal. Muy mal. Marga se arriesga por necesidad y porque está mal de la cabeza nivel agente del Ministerio. No seáis como Marga)
> 
> ->Capítulo dedicado a mis exámenes :(


	7. Chapter 7

**1924**

 

A Marga no le duele tanto la cabeza desde aquella vez que Spínola le asestó un golpe con la empuñadura de su espada durante su primera misión, creyéndola por equivocación una espía.

 

Entre la resaca del café de Salvador Dalí y el zurriagazo de Spínola, prefiere a Spínola.

 

Gime en voz baja, cerrando los ojos con más fuerza y accurrucándose más en el sofá. Mejunje del demonio. Ha ocurrido lo previsto: pasó la noche entera estudiando con los ojos abiertos de par en par, concentrada como pocas veces en su vida.

 

(Las taquicardias comenzaron cuando se sentó frente al examen y comprobó que el 70% de las preguntas eran sobre el propio Diego Velázquez. Juraría que lleva desde entonces sufriendo una taquicardia continua.)

 

(Se ha ganado el respeto de Salinas por tragarse aquel mejunje.)

 

(Está bastante segura de que Diego sigue un poco asustado de ella. Y le debe una disculpa a Alonso. Y le pica el tatuaje del cuello. ¿En qué estaba pensando para escaparse por ahí y tatuarse su maldito alias en el cuello?)

 

En aquellos instantes a Marga le hacían muy poco efecto las aspirinas. Lo único que atenuaba su dolor de cabeza era Federico tocando Danza de la vida breve, de Manuel de Falla, sin cesar. El resto de sus compañeros se encontraban esparcidos por los otros sofás y sillones hablando en voz baja a fin de no molestar a Marga o distraer a Federico. Sin embargo, dichos esfuerzos se ven truncados cuando las puertas se abren de golpe, tan fuerte que rebotan contra la pared.

-¡Amigos, he vuelto!

 

Marga reconocería esa voz y ese acento gallego en cualquier parte. Sonríe. Federico García Lorca, Salvador Dalí, Margarita Manso y Maruja Mallo; por fin el cuarteto se reúne de nuevo.

 

Salvador se acerca rápidamente a saludar a su amiga, seguido de varias personas, y Federico le sonríe sin dejar de tocar. Marga se incorpora sobre el sofá y recibe sonriendo el abrazo de su amiga una vez Maruja logra quitarse a los demás de encima.

-¡Querida mía! -exclama la joven gallega, plantándole un beso en cada mejilla-. Por fin vuelvo a verte, te he echado mucho de menos. A los tres.

-Ya, y cuando estás aquí echas de menos Lugo -contesta Marga-. Amiga, no tienes remedio...

 

Ambas jóvenes se conocieron no en la Residencia (Marga se instaló en 1918 mientras que Maruja no lo hizo hasta 1922) sino gracias a Salvador. Marga ya conocía a Federico y a Salvador por aquel entonces, de la Residencia, por lo que sólo faltaba que Maruja conociese a Marga y a Salvador entre clase y clase de la Real Academia de Bellas Artes de San Fernando y que ambos le presentasen a su mejor amigo para que los cuatro se volviesen inseparables desde 1922.

 

Y pensar que su amistad realmente comenzó cuando los cuatro tuvieron que huir de la Puerta del Sol a la carrera mientras los transeúntes les tiraban piedras por quitarse los sombreros... ¿Qué mejor forma de liberar las ideas de la cabeza?

 

Los cuatro salen mucho; van al jazz (Marga y Maruja a menudo disfrazadas de hombres, no está bien visto que dos señoritas frecuenten esos sitios) y por su parte Marga y Maruja están iniciando, junto con otras mujeres, una especie de grupo que algunos llaman Las Sinsombrero en honor a la acción que inició la lluvia de piedras. La cicatriz que dejó una de esas piedras en el pómulo de Maruja se hace visible cuando la joven empieza a contarle a Marga todas y cada una de sus aventuras en Lugo. Marga se apoya sobre su hombro y la escucha con avidez, mientras al fondo de la sala Salvador se apoya sobre el piano del que Federico no cesa de arrancar hermosos sonidos.

 

* * *

 

**2015**

 

A pesar de que cuando Marga entra en la cafetería se siente bastante contenta por la vuelta de Maruja (dolor de cabeza aparte) no puede evitar sentir la tensión en el aire. Muchos cuchichean y lanzan miradas furtivas a su alrededor aunque se trata sólo de los agentes más veteranos ya que los novatos, entre ellos la patrulla de Amelia, parecen bastante despistados. Marga pide un zumo de naranja y decide acercarse a su mesa a ver qué ocurre.

 

-Buenos días -les saluda, haciendo una mueca al recordar lo ocurrido días atrás-. Don Alonso, le debo una disculpa. No estaba en mi ser cuando le golpeé durante el curso de defensa, pero eso no es excusa. Lo lamento muchísimo.

-Apenas fue un golpe sin importancia, señora, no os preocupéis -Alonso le quita hierro al asunto con un gesto de la mano y a continuación aparta su silla-. Sentaos con nosotros, Angustias se disponía a darnos razón del comportamiento de Irene.

-¿Irene también está rara? -pregunta Marga, arrastrando una silla de las mesas cercanas y sentándose junto a Alonso. Julián resopla.

-Para el estándar de este Ministerio pues un poco sí, la verdad...

-Ha muerto Armando Leiva -les interrumpe Angustias. Marga mira a los demás pero ellos tampoco tienen pinta de saber de qué va el asunto. Angustias respira hondo. Parece que le cuesta hablar del tal Armando Leiva al menos hasta que comienza a hacerlo, y una vez empieza, no para. Les habla del legendario agente que reclutó a la misma Irene, del héroe del que ya nadie se atreve a hablar. Amelia le coge la mano a Marga por debajo de la mesa cuando les habla del hijo de Leiva, enfermo de leucemia, de los esfuerzos de Leiva porque se permitiese que los funcionarios viajasen por el tiempo por razones médicas. De la huelga, de la revuelta, de la traición...

 

Marga no logra creer que en los tres años que lleva trabajando en el Ministerio nunca nadie le haya hablado de Leiva, que diez años pasasen sin que aquello se conociese realmente...

 

-¿Y qué fue del hijo de Leiva?

-Murió, pobrecito...

 

La joven no se da cuenta de que le resbalan lágrimas por las mejillas hasta que no se levanta bruscamente y algunas gotitas caen sobre la mesa. Abandona la cafetería lo más rápido que le permiten las piernas, con el pulso a mil y avanzando sin realmente ver por donde anda. Casi choca con Diego pero sólo es consciente de ello porque durante unas décimas de segundo la Cruz de Santiago baila frente a sus ojos. El pintor la llama, confuso, y ella va a contestar casi por instinto pero entonces el estómago le da un vuelco y debe taparse la boca con la mano o no llegará a tiempo al baño.

 

Abre la puerta y aparta a Cris Carrasco de un empujón, colándose en el servicio. No le da tiempo a cerrar la puerta por lo que la sujeta con el pie mientras vomita bruscamente todo lo que ha comido durante el día. Los improperios de Cris retumban en el baño, de alguna manera aún puede oír a Diego llamándola desde el pasillo y a pesar de todo, en lo único en lo que puede pensar Marga mientras se inclina sobre el váter es en Federico.

 

* * *

 

El resto del día transcurre como uno de esos sueños que avanzan lentamente y no parecen tener fin. Para terminar de empeorarlo todo, recibe una llamada de la señora Levi. Abraham Levi ha muerto y a pesar de que apenas conoce al anciano matrimonio desde hace poco más de un mes (el tiempo que llevan instalados en el apartamento ministerial que Marga les asignó cuando decidieron pasar el tiempo que les quedase en el siglo XXI) Marga y señora Levi lloran juntas a través del teléfono. Marga se suena la nariz, le promete estar en el entierro y cuelga.

 

Habitualmente no fuma pero esa noche lo necesita. Compra una cajetilla de cigarrilos con sabor a frutos del bosque (no está muy segura acerca de la legalidad de la máquina expendedora del pasillo, pero cualquiera se arriesga a sufrir la ira de agente intertemporales afectados por el mono) y sube las escaleras hasta el claustro. Allí encuentra, para su sorpresa, a Irene.

-Hola -le dice, insegura. No sabe qué decir o cómo dirigirse a ella más allá de lo obvio: Irene no aprecia el que nadie la trate como a una muñequita a punto de romperse-. Siento lo de Leiva.

 

Irene asiente en silencio. Tiene lo que parece una fotografía entre las manos, pero Marga no quiere verla o siente que se echará a llorar por cuarta o quinta vez del día. Ambas se quedan en silencio durante varios minutos y Marga está a punto de preguntarle si quiere estar sola cuando Julián sube las escaleras del pozo.

-Buena suerte -le susurra Marga, moviendo apenas los labios y saliendo por patas. Se siente egoísta y rastrera, pero está emocionalmente agotada y la resaca del café de Salvador no ayuda precisamente. No puede más.

 

Baja a los pasillos inferiores lentamente y decide ir a fumar a las escaleras que dan a las puertas. Total, no es como si fuesen a saltar los detectores de humo. Llevan desactivados desde que a la patrulla encargada del incendio de Santander de 1941 se les fue el asunto de las manos. Esconde la cajetilla entre las manos al pasar junto a Germán (sabe que el bedel está dejándolo, y no pretende fastidiarle con la tentación) y baja un par de niveles. Se sienta en el primer rellano que considera lo bastante alejado de Germán y enciende el primer cigarrillo, dándole una calada y sonriendo al oler el humo.

 

Pasa las piernas por debajo de la barandilla y cierra los ojos ante el vértigo que la invade cuando sus zapatos cuelgan de sus pies, varios cientos de metros sobre... ¿Sobre qué? ¿Acaso esas escaleras tienen final? Marga no tiene ni idea. Siempre ha bajado y bajado y bajado sin vislumbrar nunca el fondo de aquel pozo.

 

-No sabía que fumáseis -dice una voz a sus espaldas, y Marga se pregunta lo distraída que ha estado los últimos minutos para no notar las vibraciones que producen los pasos de Diego sobre las escaleras. Si su vértigo es malo, el del pobre pintor es casi insufrible y eso se demuestra en sus pasos temblorosos por los escalones.

-De vez en cuando -la joven se encoge de hombros mientras Diego se sienta junto a ella (poniendo mucho cuidado en mantener sus piernas alejadas del vacío)-. Según el siglo XXI el tabaco produce cáncer, según el siglo XX no eres una mujer avanzada y moderna a no ser que no fumes. Quién sabe. A otras nos basta con quitarnos un sombrero en la Puerta del Sol.

 

Algo más pálido de lo habitual por el vértigo, Diego la mira como si de repente le hubiese crecido una segunda cabeza. No es de extrañar. Pobrecillo. Él puede ser un pesao, pero Marga no sabe cómo la aguanta con todas sus salidas de tono.

 

-No conocíais al tal agente Leiva, ¿cierto? -pregunta el pintor con una mueca, como con miedo a equivocarse. Marga niega con la cabeza.

-No. A mí me contrataron en el 2009 y a Leiva le encerraron en el 2005. Jamás había oído hablar de él hasta esta mañana, pero... -suspira y le da una calada al cigarro, expulsando el humo con cuidado para no echárselo a Diego en la cara-. Mi mejor amigo va a ser fusilado a comienzos de la Guerra Civil, en 1936. Muchos otros amigos míos serán encarcelados, exiliados, torturados, asesinados, olvidados, o todo a la vez. Algunos incluso traicionarán nuestras convicciones y se unirán a nuestros enemigos, aunque sabiendo lo que va a ocurrir, lo que nos va a ocurrir a todos... -a Marga se le escapa una risita siniestra que retumba en el pozo-. No puedo decir que no comprenda sus razones aunque les odie por ellas. He intentado no saber, pero es historia relativamente reciente de España y es imposible huir de ella. Conozco el quién, cómo, dónde y _cuándo_. Podría salvar a muchos, pero se supone que no debo porque es la puta historia de este país.

 

Apaga el cigarrillo estampándolo con rabia contra el suelo del rellano. Junto a ella, Diego no parece ser capaz de emitir ni un solo sonido.

 

-Debería asumirlo de una vez -continúa Marga-. Pero la historia del hijo de Leiva... Saber lo que va a ocurrir, tener la oportunidad de impedirlo y no hacerlo porque unas estúpidas reglas te lo ordenan... Es como ver mi futuro.

 

Transcurren algunos segundos en silencio. Un vago resplandor azulado al fondo del pozo les indica que acaba de bloquearse una puerta. Marga sabe que por motivos de seguridad, en determinados momentos históricos las puertas solamente funcionan en un sentido (del Ministerio actual al pasado, no viceversa) y en ocasiones se bloquean en todos los sentidos, en todos los Ministerios.

 

Todas las puertas de los años 1936 a 1939 están bloqueadas en un sentido, algunas incluso en ambos. Llegado el momento Marga se va a ver obligada a decidir si pedir un permiso para quedarse en el presente o volver a su época y quedarse atrapada en ella durante los años que dura la guerra, con las consecuencias que ello pueda acarrearle. En todos los sentidos.

 

-¿Conocéis vuestro futuro? -le pregunta Diego, en voz tan baja que durante unos instantes Marga cree imaginarse la pregunta. Niega con la cabeza.

-No. Bueno, conozco detalles que no he podido evitar. Sé que en algún momento me casaré, pero por suerte no es con el falangista asqueroso que me anda rondando últimamente, así que algo es algo -se encoge de hombros-. Sé que no seré recordada como artista pero eso ya lo imaginaba. Incluso si ahora fuese buena, al ser mujer durante la dictadura mi carrera jamás hubiese llegado a ningún sitio. Probablemente debería dejar de ayudarme con los estudios en la Academia -ríe sin ganas-. Tan sólo está perdiendo el tiempo.

-Eso jamás -protesta Diego. Casi parece indignado-. Tan sólo debéis seguir esforzándoos. Dios sabe que el maestro Pacheco me tuvo pintando día y noche hasta que mis obras fueron de su agrado...

-¿Conoce usted su futuro, Diego?

-Detalles. No he consultado mi página en Wikipedia, a diferencia de lo que opinan los que me tienen por vano y pagado de mí mismo -el pintor resopla-. Y soy afortunado. Esos detalles o son banales o positivos. Tengo una vida larga, al menos para mi época. No me puedo quejar.

-Me alegro por usted -Marga le dedica una sonrisa mientras enciende otro cigarrillo. Le da una calada y suspira-. En el fondo no sé por quién lo siento más, por mí misma o por Irene. Perder a tu reclutador... -menea la cabeza-. Es horrible, se lo digo por experiencia.

 

Las escaleras bajo ellos comienzan a vibrar y ambos permanecen en silencio durante lo que tardan Pepe y Mariano en saludarles y subir hacia el nivel principal. Ambos restauradores apestan a un olor que Marga sólo puede identificar como _Eau de_ _préhistoire_ _._

 

-¿Perdisteis a vuestro reclutador? -pregunta Diego. Chasquea la lengua-. Vaya, lo lamento. A mí me reclutó la propia Irene. No puede decirse que nuestra relación sea la más cercana, pero lo cierto es que lamentaría mucho su pérdida.

 

Cualquier agente lo haría. Casi todos se encariñan mucho con sus reclutadores, que para los novatos se convierten en un ancla en medio de una época que les resulta demasiado extraña para comprenderla. Marga se hubiese vuelto loca si la llegan a plantar en el siglo XXI de buenas a primeras.

-En realidad, usted conoció a mi reclutadora -dice-. Conoce mi alias, ¿cierto?

-¿Mariposa?

-Me lo dio ella. El jefe cree que lo elegí yo.

-¿Y no fue así?

-Qué va -resopla Marga-. El Ministerio me reclutó en 1918 para evitar que envenenasen a Federico. Por aquel entonces hacía unos meses que había escrito su obra El maleficio de la mariposa. Cuando la estrenó a principios de 1919 al público no le gustó, pero a mí me encanta. Acudía a todas las funciones para aplaudir hasta que me dolían las manos. Federico me dedicó la obra a pesar de su escaso éxito. Por aquella época nos hicimos realmente amigos. Nosotros dos, Salvador Dalí y Maruja Mallo, pero como debía estar vigilándole constantemente por la misión, Federico y yo nos hicimos inseparables. Me escribió una pequeña dedicatoria en un volumen recopilatorio de las sátiras de Góngora. _“A Marga, mi mariposa blanca y roja, que vuela libre con su ala rota”_ -recita la joven, sonriendo al recordar el pequeño garabato en forma de mariposa bajo la misma-. Le enseñé la dedicatoria a mi reclutadora y ella decidió que era el alias perfecto para mí. El suyo sí que lo eligió ella misma. Guante Blanco. Desde luego... -Marga da una calada y expulsa el humo lentamente entre sus labios-. Nunca pudo decirse que Lola Mendieta no tuviera clase.

 

* * *

 

A la mañana siguiente Marga comprueba lo ciega que ha estado.

 

Supone que se debe a que normalmente no pasa mucho tiempo en contacto directo con los agentes por mucho que hable con ellos por Whatsapp. La patrulla de Amelia (o parte de ella. Nadie encuentra a Julián) la evita. La saludan como siempre, le sonríen como siempre pero se las ingenian para que la conversación sea increíblemente banal y corta. La sonrisa de Irene parece culpable. Angustias lleva tiempo haciéndole favores sin que Marga se percate; una rápida comprobación en el ordenador confirma que tiene muchos menos días libres de los que decía la secretaria.

 

Diego no está en el Ministerio ya que Salvador le ha mandado de vuelta a su siglo para que se haga cargo de unos asuntos. Demasiada casualidad en opinión de Marga, quien al trabajar en el maldito Ministerio del Tiempo no cree en ellas. No puede ser que la noche anterior Diego le diga que Mendieta sigue viva y que ahora estén a siglos de distancia.

 

El pobre parecía sentirse tremendamente culpable cuando le contó que meses atrás le encargaron un retrato robot de Mendieta pero Marga no se lo tiene en cuenta. Él no sabía que Mendieta la reclutó, ni siquiera trabajaba para el Ministerio por aquel entonces. Pero se siente dolida. No tiene demasiado claro si debido a que sus compañeros de trabajo le han ocultado la información (lo cual sólo puede significar que Mendieta, de algún modo, es una traidora) o debido a que ha sido lo suficientemente estúpida como para no sospechar nada. Durante meses.

 

O a que Mendieta jamás le ha dicho que sigue viva. Jamás se ha puesto en contacto con Marga. Eso es lo que más le duele. ¿La vio asistir a su entierro en 1963? ¿La vio llorar frente a su tumba, acudir todos los meses a dejar flores hasta que ya no pudo más? Casi prefiere no saberlo.

 

No quiere salir de su refugio en lo más recóndito de la sala de archivos pero necesita la firma de Salvador para tramitar el acta de defunción de Abraham Levi así que no le queda otra que salir de su capullo y volver al mundo exterior. Le sorprende ver los pasillos del Ministerio tan vacíos, pero no lo cuestiona. Resopla. Tal vez todo el mundo se ha puesto de acuerdo para evitarla. ¿Es así como se siente Diego cuando todos se cansan de él? Pobre.

 

Sube al alcázar y entra en el despacho de Angustias sin llamar. Total, la secretaria es la primera que nunca llama. Para sorpresa de Marga, su mesa está vacía. Probablemente haya ido a por café. Entra en el despacho de Salvador sin llamar.

-Jefe, necesito su firma para....

 

El mundo da un vuelco. Marga tarda unos instantes en registrar el dolor en su sien, la sangre que le resbala por la frente. Angustias grita, y Salvador... Está frente a ella, en el suelo, atado a una silla e inconsciente.

 

-Lo siento, Angustias -dice una voz que Marga no reconoce. Escucha un golpe sordo y a Angustias golpeando el escritorio de Salvador con la cabeza.

 

Unas manos grandes y fuertes la agarran y a pesar de que la joven intenta resistirse, se ve de pronto lanzada al sofá de Salvador sin muchos miramientos. Logra estabilizarse clavando las uñas en el cuero y se aparta los mechones ensangrentados de los ojos con una sacudida de la cabeza. Frente a ella hay un hombre grande e imponente que sin embargo ha visto días mucho mejores. Parece desquiciado, desesperado. Debe ser Leiva.

-Eres Margarita Manso, ¿cierto? -le pregunta. A la joven no le da tiempo a contestar-. Era amigo de Mendieta. Te vi en varias fotografías de su juventud. No te fíes de estos bastardos, Mariposa, ellos también te están engañando.

 

Mareada y tal y como dicen en el siglo XXI, flipando en colores, Marga le ve abandonar el despacho a toda prisa sin hacer nada por impedirlo. Las palabras de Leiva la confunden, no tienen sentido. ¿Cómo va a haberla visto en fotografías de cuando Mendieta era joven? Cuando conoció y reclutó a Marga, Mendieta estaba más cerca de los cincuenta que de los cuarenta. Los cincuenta no es ser joven en ningún siglo que la muchacha conozca.

 

¿Qué demonios está pasando?

 

* * *

 

Isabel II está a salvo, Alonso sobrevive con sangre de mujer corriendo por sus venas, la mujer de Irene vuelve a casa de sus padres y Marga consigue la firma de Salvador para tramitar el acta de defunción de Leiva. No pregunta por Mendieta y nadie le cuenta nada, pero no lo olvida. No olvida.

 

¿Cómo olvidar cuando alguien mete una fotografía de ella y Mendieta en su taquilla? A Marga casi le da un infarto cuando la abre para ponerse su ropa del entierro y le cae el sobre en las manos. La examina con cautela, pero no hay lugar a dudas. En ella Mendieta y Marga aparecen sentadas en un banco del Retiro y comiendo pipas.

 

En la foto Marga está envejecida. Tiene arrugas en el rostro y el cabello recogido en un peinado severo y de aspecto rígido y la joven se tapa la boca con las manos. Su aspecto general no ha cambiado tanto (Leiva fue capaz de reconocerla, después de todo) pero verse con unos cincuenta años le produce una gran impresión. Además, se conoce lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que su sonrisa en la fotogradía es completamente falsa.

 

Le da la vuelta. Está fechada en mayo del año 1956 por lo que Marga debe tener cincuenta y siete años en la fotografía. A Mendieta la reclutaron en 1953. Que Marga supiera, a Mendieta y a ella las separan biológicamente unos veinte años, por lo que no se le ocurre cómo demonios ella puede aparentar mayor edad que Mendieta en la fotografía. ¿A no ser que Mendieta la visite en su futuro? Pero ¿para qué? Jesús... De verdad que no entiende nada.

 

Decide guardar la fotografía en su bolso y dejarlo correr. De momento.

 

* * *

 

El funeral de Abraham Levi sigue la tradición judía y Marga no puede evitar sentirse una extraña y una intrusa a pesar de que la señora Levi la agarra con fuerza del brazo. Aparte del rabino, nadie más acompaña al señor Levi en su último viaje.

 

La señora Levi llora en silencio y Marga no tarda en unirse a ella. Por Abraham. Por el corazón roto de Irene, por Mendieta, por Federico y por el hijo de Leiva.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**1924**

 

Cuando un tal Antonio Lancha les propone interpretar una adaptación del Tenorio de Zorrilla, la Residencia se convierte en un desaguisado. Más de lo que lo es habitualmente. De repente los (ocasionalmente) cabales compañeros de Marga se convierten en unos obsesos de la actuación con aires de estrellas americanas que sin embargo no sienten la menor inclinación por seguir las directrices de su director.

Aunque la verdad, viendo el estado emocional del director... Como para seguir ninguna de sus indicaciones...

-Esto es un desastre -le susurra Maruja mientras le ajusta el disfraz a Marga. La joven no hubiese participado ni loca, no por decisión propia, pero Salvador se niega a participar si no lo hacen los cuatro. Federico interpreta al escultor y además se encarga de adaptar el libreto, y Maruja del vestuario, por lo que sólo queda Marga.

 

Observando cómo Federico parece contenerse para no abofetear a Lancha con el libreto de la obra (Lancha puede ser un gran director de cine, pero no tiene ni pajolera idea de teatro) Marga asiente.

 

Detecta por el rabillo del ojo un movimiento que le llama la atención. Es Salvador, cargando con un gran lienzo enrollado sobre sí mismo y situándose en el centro del escenario.

-¡Señores, señoritas! -exclama-. Si me dedican un momento su atención... Acabo de terminar el cartel de la obra. Espero que sea de su agrado.

 

Lo desenrolla con cierta dificultad mientras los demás le miran. A Marga le gusta. Muy del estilo de Salvador aunque también detecta una clara influencia de los dibujos de Federico. Con todo, el efecto final es magnífico. Le gusta especialmente el que los dos personajes que aparecen en el cartel, don Juan y doña Inés, no tengan rostro. Alrededor de ambos personajes hay varios objetos que se descomponen y se ablandan: un corazón, un reloj y...

 

Un pequeño detalle en el cartel hace que Marga palidezca mientras sus amigos y compañeros felicitan a Salvador.

 

¿Qué demonios hace una tablet pintada en el cartel? Mira a Salvador pero éste se limita a recibir los elogios con una sonrisa.

 

Estupendo. Una misión, y en su propia casa... Suspirando, Marga se las ingenia para sacar el móvil del bolsillo (menos mal que hace caso a Irene y lo tiene siempre a mano) y le saca una fotografía al cartel. Una mano se posa sobre el hombro de Marga, sobresaltándola, y la joven se mete el móvil en la manga a toda prisa.

-Lo siento -Silvia hace una mueca-. ¿Estás bien? Te has puesto pálida.

-Estoy bien, es sólo que... Acabo de recordar que debo hacer algo. Dile a los demás que no tardaré en volver.

 

Marga no se molesta ni en ir a cambiarse de ropa y abandona el teatro rápidamente. Sin embargo, no tarda en escuchar los pasos de Silvia siguiéndola por los jardines.

-Marga, ¡espera!

 

La joven se detiene con un suspiro. No puede arriesgarse a que Silvia la siga al Ministerio, por mucho que no quiera hablar con ella. Silvia la alcanza y se planta frente a ella. Parece nerviosa, o triste, o las dos cosas.

-Marga, yo... -sacude la cabeza y le coge repentinamente las manos-. Quería pedirte perdón. Yo te quiero, te quiero mucho, pero no de ese modo. No supe manejar las cosas y te hice daño. Lo siento mucho.

-Es igual, no te preocupes -Marga le dedica una pequeña sonrisa-. También fue culpa mía, quise ver cosas donde no las había. Está olvidado, no pasa nada.

 

Le da un beso en la mejilla y abandona el lugar rápidamente. Por suerte, esta vez Silvia no la sigue. Joder, ¿justamente ese día tiene que disculparse? Marga tiene cosas más importantes en las que pensar que en uno de sus estúpidos enamoramientos. Ha dicho la verdad, había sido culpa suya. Acababa de romper con Victorina y había tenido que ir a fijarse en otra de las chicas de la Residencia, en una cuya mayor obsesión eran los estudios y que por mucho que en ocasiones dudase, era más hetero que Ernesto Jiménez.

 

Pero Marga no había podido evitar sentirse molesta. Por una parte, porque Federico se había pasado días tomándole el pelo sobre el asunto hasta que terminó captando que no le hacía ninguna gracia. Y por otra... Joder, que Marga incluso había ayudado a Silvia a preparar una maldita disección. Silvia podría haberla rechazado de una forma que no hubiese sido retirarle la palabra un buen día, ¿no?

 

* * *

 

**2015**

 

Marga entra en el despacho de Salvador sin llamar. Se da cuenta de que acaba de interrumpir al pobre Diego (quien viste ropas del siglo XVIII, por lo que debe estar suplicándole participar en alguna misión) y le dedica una mueca de disculpa.

-Siento interrumpir, pero esto es importante -dice mientras busca la fotografía en la galería de imágenes-. Jefe...

 

Marga planta el teléfono frente Salvador mientras su jefe la observa, no del todo sorprendido por la interrupción, y usa los dos dedos para aumentar la imagen.

-Vengo del 24 -le dice. Salvador mira la pantalla del ordenador fijamente-. Así que imagine mi sorpresa cuando Dalí desenrolla el cartel de la obra que estamos preparando y veo una tablet pintada.

-¿Venís de 1524?

 

Marga alza la mirada. Diego la observa, confuso y mirándola de arriba a abajo.

-No, de 1924. De mi época. ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

-Pero... Esos ropajes son anteriores a mi propia época -dice el pintor. Parece incapaz de apartar la mirada de ella, aunque claro, ¿quién podría dejar de mirarla cuando viene vestida de criada del siglo XVI? Marga niega con la cabeza.

-En la Residencia estamos preparando una obra de teatro. Larga historia, terminaron encasquetándome el papel de Lucía en Don Juan Tenorio -se lamenta la joven-. Ahora que le tengo delante, dígame. ¿Es realista el disfraz?

 

Mientras el jefe continúa observando la foto del cartel y alza la voz para decirle a Angustias que avise a la patrulla de Amelia, Diego hace que Marga gire sobre sí misma un par de veces para observar de cerca el traje.

-Bastante realista, diría yo -admite el pintor, acariciando un pliegue de la falda entre los dedos-. Aunque si se supone que sois una criada, el paño es de la calidad equivocada.

-Eso no se verá en cámara -resopla Marga. Aprovechando que Salvador teclea algo a toda velocidad en su ordenador, Marga le coge la mano a Diego y la aprieta levemente-.  _Gracias._

 

Diego la mira de forma extraña y asiente levemente con la cabeza. Marga sabe que él sabe por qué le da las gracias. No por lo del disfraz, sino por contarle que Mendieta sigue con vida cuando nadie más le ha dicho la verdad. Le debe una y bien gorda. Ambos se separan bruscamente cuando Salvador carraspea.

-Manso, ¿está segura de que Dalí no viaja por el tiempo?

-¿Él? -bufa Marga-. ¿Está de coña? Le aprecio pero Dalí es el mayor cotilla que me he encontrado en la vida. Es incapaz de guardar un secreto más de día y medio. En la Residencia lo sabemos de sobra: si quieres que una noticia se extienda con rapidez tan sólo tienes que decirle a Salvador que se trata de un secreto. Si viajase por el tiempo... -menea la cabeza-. Todo Madrid lo sabría, y esa tablet no sería el único elemento intertemporal de su obra.

 

Salvador asiente distraídamente con la cabeza.

-Bien. Vuelva a la Residencia de inmediato y haga lo que tenga que hacer para que la presencia repentina de tres nuevos estudiantes no pase desapercibida. Ortigosa se encargará de la documentación, usted tan sólo intente que ningún estudiante sospeche.

-Estamos todos como pollos sin cabeza con la maldita obra. Le aseguro que tres pares de manos extra serán bien recibidas.

 

* * *

 

**1924**

 

Marga está totalmente segura de que el reparto al completo está a punto de estrangular a Lancha como no deje de gritar. Y después de Lancha va Buñuel. La bronca que les está cayendo en esos momentos es por su culpa, después de todo.

 

-¿¡Cómo podemos ensayar si no tenemos don Juan!? -le pregunta a voces el director. Marga suspira de alivio cuando ve a tres figuras entrar por la parte trasera del teatro y sentarse entre los asientos. Por fin-. ¿¡Y BUÑUEL!?

-Creo que está corriendo por el parque en pelota viva -comenta Federico.

-Voy a matar a Buñuel si Lancha no lo hace antes -promete Marga, sentándose entre Federico y Rosita y apoyando la cabeza sobre el hombro de su amiga-. O viceversa.

-Yo te ayudo a ocultar los cuerpos -murmura Federico.

-Yo te doy una coartada -añade Rosita. Los tres se miran y sonríen en silencio. Detrás de ellos, Pepín oculta una risa de mala manera.

 

-¡Esto es una vergüenza! ¡Y yo esperaba una escenografía! ¿Y qué tengo, eh? ¿Qué tengo? ¡UNA TELA COLGADA DE MIERDA!

 

Silvia y Maruja, sentadas entre los asientos delanteros y cerca de Lancha, se esfuerzan por no dejar que sus instintos asesinos se reflejen en sus rostros.

 

-Salvador -exclama Lancha, acercándose al escenario a grandes zancadas- ¿Tú no eras pintamonas?

 

Salvador queda tan sorprendido cuando el director se dirige directamente a él que ni siquiera reacciona cuando le llama pintamonas.

-Yo no soy un pintamonas, yo soy un pintor... -murmura.

-¡PUES PINTA, QUE POR ALGO TE HE DADO UN PAPEL EN MI PELÍCULA! -grita Lancha, colorado y cabreado como una mona. Todos los presentes suspiran a la vez. Saben por experiencia que insultar a Salvador Dalí acarrea la mayoría de las veces ser víctima de un ataque verbal de un tal Federico García Lorca muy mosqueado y dispuesto a hacer gala de toda su verborrea.

-¡Perdona! -exclama el poeta, poniéndose en pie al instante y acercándose a Lancha. Le punta con el dedo y ese gesto, unido a la diferencia de altura entre ambos debida al escenario, le da un toque cómico a la escena-. Tu película es nuestra obra de teatro. ¡Que no se te olvide!

-¡Tú cállate, Federico, que me prometiste cambiar el libreto y está igual que estaba! ¡Plano, sin giros dramáticos!

 

Marga sabe que es una reacción infantil pero no puede evitarla, menos aún cuando todos sus compañeros están deseando hacer lo mismo. Aprovecha que Lancha está de espaldas y le tira el maldito libreto a la cabeza. Pepín se descojona al momento y Marga juraría que puede oír a la patrulla de Amelia también riendo. Lancha se gira, su rostro pasando del rojo al púrpura, y le echa la bronca a Federico un rato más antes de ir a meterse con Pepín.

 

Es un poco raro ver a un comendador con traje de tres piezas, sí. Pero en defensa de Pepín debe decirse que le tomaron mal las medidas y el disfraz le queda, en efecto, rematadamente mal.

 

-¡¡Pero es tu personaje!!

-¿Qué importa? -pregunta Marga, alzando la voz-. Es sólo un ensayo, ¿qué más da que no lleve el disfraz?

-¡Niña, tú cierra la boca, que tu disfraz es el menos realista de todos! ¡Pareces la mona vestida de seda!

 

Salvador se encuentra detrás de Marga y debe agarrarla por los hombros para evitar que se eche encima del director. ¿Que no es realista? ¿Cuando alguien del siglo XVI le ha confirmado lo contrario? ¿Tendrá cojones...?

 

A continuación Lancha tiene la mala idea de decirles que no tienen ni puñetera idea del arte y la terrible idea de meterse con Rosita, momento a partir del cual todos los miembros del reparto se miran entre ellos. Marga tiene muy claro que más de uno empieza a planear un asesinato, y ella pretende a ayudar.

 

Al fondo del teatro Alonso dice algo que llama la atención de Lancha. El director se acerca a ellos y hablan durante unos instantes antes de que Lancha se desplome repentinamente en el suelo. Marga observa la escena con vaga curiosidad. La única que corre a ayudarle es Silvia, aunque claro, Silvia no ha estado recibiendo los reproches de aquel idiota durante las últimas dos horas y al ser estudiante de medicina se sentirá moralmente obligada a actuar. O algo así. Marga ve a Julián ayudándola a atender a Lancha por lo que ni se preocupa. Ni siquiera se incorpora.

 

Se fija, en cambio, en Federico.

-¿Te pasa algo? Estás pálido, como si hubieras visto un fantasma. No me digas que te nos vas a desmayar también -bromea la joven.

 

Federico niega en silencio con la cabeza.

-Temo que me tomes por loco, pero es la más pura verdad. Yo he visto antes a ese hombre, Marga -dice lentamente.

-¿A quién? ¿Al que atiende a Lancha? -Marga le mira con el ceño fruncido-. Es imposible, Fede. Creo que son nuevos.

-No, no le he visto... No le he visto en Madrid -el poeta niega de nuevo con la cabeza. Parece bastante afectado-. Sino en un sueño.

 

* * *

 

Algo le ocurre a la patrulla ya que abandonan la Residencia precipitadamente. Lancha sigue indispuesto así que les da la tarde libre. Marga la emplea en pintar un retrato de Maruja mientras su amiga coquetea descaradamente con Buñuel en el sofá frente a ella. Federico, Salvador, Pepín y Salinas juegan a las cartas en la mesa y a Rosita no se la ve por ninguna parte. Silvia hace acto de presencia después de cenar, con el cabello revuelto y los ojos inyectados en sangre. Debe haberse quedado dormida en algún momento de la tarde ya que tiene la tinta de sus apuntes marcada en la mejilla, algo que hace sonreír a Marga.

 

Cuando termina el retrato de Maruja, su amiga le está hablando a Buñuel sobre las [meigas](https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Meiga) (Buñuel parece a punto de quedarse dormido) y la partida de cartas parece haber terminado hace tiempo. Sus amigos toman una copa de coñac pero Marga se da cuenta de que falta Federico.

 

Recoge sus lienzos y pinturas y decide pasar por su habitación a indagar sobre aquel supuesto sueño. Marga sabe aquello que dice la gente sobre que realmente no olvidamos ninguna cara, y que los rostros que vemos en sueños son los de personas que hemos visto alguna vez a lo largo de nuestras vidas. Eso explicaría el sueño de Federico con la pequeña excepción de que es imposible que Federico haya visto a Julián antes de ese día ya que Julián no nacerá hasta los 70.

 

Marga llama suavemente a la puerta de Federico, pero no obtiene respuesta ni siquiera cuando la golpea con más fuerza. Pega la oreja y escucha sonidos, los que podría emitir una persona teniendo una pesadilla. Decide entrar. Apenas ha cruzado la puerta cuando ve a su amigo retorciéndose sobre la cama bajo la escasa luz de la luna que entra por la ventana. No parece tener miedo, más bien le da la impresión de estar inquieto, confuso. Marga se acerca a la cama y le sacude un poco el hombro.

-Federico -susurra, sin resultados-. Federico, despierta, es sólo un sueño...

 

Se le escapa un chillido cuando Federico se incorpora como un resorte, jadeando y respirando agitadamente.

-Es él -murmura con la mirada perdida-. Es él, es él... Le he visto, Marga...

 

Por alguna razón, el poeta no parece extrañado de verla colándose en su habitación.

-... Le he visto, a Julián -insiste con el tono de una persona desquiciada. Marga no puede evitar sentarse junto a él sobre la cama y abrazarle. El poeta no se da cuenta de que tiembla de la impresión-. Los coches son brillantes y relucientes, había una chica corriendo con un pijama rosa. Había tanta sangre...

 

Las palabras de Federico van dejando de tener sentido a medida que se queda dormido en brazos de Marga. La muchacha lo deja recostado sobre la cama y decide quedarse, por si vuelve a despertar así de inquieto. No quiere que esté sólo. Negándose a pensar en lo que puede significar Julián en os sueños de Federico (es demasiado tarde para empezar a darle a la cabeza. Bastante tiene con saber que Mendieta sigue viva como para considerar la posibilidad de que su mejor amigo sea algún tipo de oráculo) Marga se quita los zapatos lo más silenciosamente que puede, se acurruca junto a Federico y echa la colcha por encima de ambos.

 

* * *

 

Aún a sabiendas de que Lancha va a echarle la bronca, Marga decide faltar al ensayo de la mañana. Simplemente está hasta el moño ya de aquel hombrecillo con ínfulas de gran director de cine. Que le den morcillas, ella tiene otras cosas mejores que hacer que dedicar su vida a la estúpida obra. Entre ellas, intentar que el Ministerio no la despida por intento de asesinato (lo cual definitivamente va a ocurrir si asiste al ensayo de la mañana) y aprobar Bellas Artes.

 

Es por ello por lo que sale de buena mañana después de poner un anuncio en el corcho del pasillo que lleva a la sala de esta. En él describe la tablet como un espejo comprado en el extranjero, caro y por el que el dueño está dispuesto a pagar una recompensa. Lo fija con un montón de chinchetas y a continuación abandona la Residencia. Ha recorrido el mismo camino tantas veces que sus pies la llevan solos al Prado.

 

La (algo mediocre) habilidad artística que posee Marga no suele extenderse al carboncillo. Es por ello que trae consigo un cuaderno de dibujo y una caja de carboncillos (todo regalo de Salvador y Maruja por su último cumpleaños) para practicar. Se decanta por La Adoración de los pastores, de El Greco, y se sienta en el suelo frente a la obra. 

 

Algunos visitantes la miran mal (una estudiante de arte tirada en el suelo de un museo dibujando la obra de un gran artista,  _menudo escándalo_ ) pero Marga los ignora completamente y se abstrae en su dibujo. Se equivoca a menudo e intenta corregirlo con el dedo y termina provocando un pequeño desastre aún mayor, pero a medida que pierde la noción del tiempo su dibujo se va pareciendo más al original. En realidad, no está tan mal... Es tan sólo que el carboncillo no termina de tener sobre el papel el efecto que ella busca, y las alas de los ángeles no...

 

-Amiga mía, no sé qué me ofende más. El que no hayáis elegido mi obra para practicar, o que continuéis ignorando mis consejos sobre el sombreado.

 

El carboncillo se parte entre los dedos de Marga y a la joven le da un vuelco el corazón. Alza la vista y maldice para sus adentros al encontrarse frente a ella a Diego, con un traje de tres piezas que es demasiado moderno para 1924 y con la melena recogida de mala manera hacia atrás, intentando y fracasando en ocultar aquella mata indomable de rizos.

-Yo no ignoro... ¿Se puede saber qué hace aquí? -pregunta la joven, incorporándose y sacudiéndose las manos en el vestido. Se detiene, cerrando los ojos e inspirando hondamente, irritada al darse cuenta de que su vestido azul claro ahora tiene dos manchas de carboncillo en forma de manos-. ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Le envía Salvador?

 

Cuando abre los ojos, Marga no necesita observar la expresión de Diego más de dos segundos para comprenderlo. Suspira.

-Joder, Diego... -le ha interrumpido antes de empezar a hablar, pero lo cierto es que le da un poco lo mismo en esa ocasión-. Vamos a ver, que Federico no se va a ir a ninguna parte. Podría haber hablado conmigo y yo habría organizado una merienda o algo en la Residencia para... No, ¡no me interrumpa! Para presentárselo, Dios sabe que a Federico le encanta ser el centro de atención... Pero no, tenía que seguime a escondidas.

 

Está siendo algo injusta porque no sería ni la primera ni la última vez que la propia Marga hubiera ayudado a Diego a escaparse a alguna época, pero... Es 1924. Es su época, es su casa y al igual que con Federico, prefiere mantener su época lo más separada posible del Ministerio, aunque sólo sea porque eso significa que todo va bien y todos están a salvo. Tampoco es que Diego vaya a poner una bomba en Puerta del Sol o algo así, pero... Tan sólo tendría que haber hablado con ella antes de plantarse en el 24 sin avisar, ¿era tanto pedir? Por no hablar de que, hola, es Velázquez. Y Velázquez no puede pasearse por la Historia como Pedro por su casa, al menos no sin alguien que le acompañe y le guarde las espaldas. Por si acaso.

-¿Le ha visto alguien? ¿Se ha cruzado con alguien que le llamase la atención, o le ha seguido alguien?

 

Algo apenado por su reacción, Diego baja la mirada y niega con la cabeza. Marga suspira.

-Menos mal. Tenemos a alguien traficando con cuadros y dibujos de Dalí y... Joder, llegan a encontrarse al mismo Velázquez e igual le secuestran o algo. Llega a pasar eso y me da un ataque.

-¿En serio?

 

Marga le pega con el cuaderno de dibujo.

-¿Qué se cree, que estoy escuchándole todo el día porque me gusta tener un profesor de arte las veinticuatro horas? -pregunta, algo irritada-. Últimas noticias, Diego, es... Eres mi amigo. Pensé que a estas alturas estaba bastante claro. 

 

Diego recupera lentamente la sonrisa. Va a decir algo pero sus ojos se fijan en un punto del rostro de Marga y alza la mano, rozándole la cara. La joven retrocede un par de pasos casi por instinto, sorprendida.

 

-Tenéis... Tenéis carboncillo en la nariz -murmura el pintor.

 

Marga se frota la nariz, preguntándose por qué demonios de repente hace tanto calor. Una figura conocida que se acerca por detrás de Diego capta su atención, sin embargo, y se olvida del calor al instante.

-Ay no...

 

Diego sigue su mirada y se da la vuelta. Marga no necesita verle para saber que está sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Ay, ¡si!

-Marga, te estaba buscando -dice Federico cuando termina de acercarse-. Te has saltado el almuerzo y... Creo que no conozco a tu amigo.

 

Marga fulmina con la mirada a Federico cuando ve cómo observa a Diego. Es una mirada que ella conoce bien, y Federico García Lorca no va a tirarle los trastos a Diego Rodríguez de Silva y Velázquez, al menos no delante de ella.

-Sí, se me ha ido el santo al cielo -dice, sonriendo-. Te presento a mi amigo... Salvador Martí.

-Encantado.

-I... Igualmente. Debo decir que soy un gran admirador de su obra...

 

Federico y Diego se dan la mano y Marga pone los ojos en blanco al ver el evidente nerviosismo de Diego, nerviosismo que Federico probablemente va a malinterpretar. Ay, Señor...

-En fin, será mejor que vayamos volviendo a la Residencia, o no llegaremos a tiempo para los ensayos de la tarde... -dice antes de que Federico tenga oportunidad de responder-. ¿Federico?

-¿Sí?

-¿Sabes si han vuelto Julián y sus amigos?

 

Federico deja por fin de mirar a Diego y le lanza una mirada irritada que parece decir "Golpe bajo".

-No lo sé, no estaban cuando yo salí... Pero tienes razón, deberíamos volver cuanto antes. Debe decirle a Marga que le invite algún día a la Residencia -le dice el poeta a Diego, quien asiste con entusiasmo.

-Nada me gustaría más que conocer a los amigos de los que tanto habla.

 

Marga sonríe. Ni de puñetera coña.

-Por supuesto, por supuesto... En fin, Salvador, ha sido un placer volver a verte.

 

Marga le coge del brazo y arrastra a Federico con ella justo antes de que a Diego se le escape una reverencia. Mira sobre su hombro mientras se alejan, gesticulando para que el pintor vuelva de una vez al Ministerio. Diego parece encontrar toda la situación muy divertida ya que intenta contener la risa, el muy maldito.

 

-Marga, ¿es posible que conozca de algo a tu amigo? -pregunta Federico.

-No lo creo. No es de Madrid y no pasa mucho tiempo en la ciudad.

-Oh.

 

Marga no es religiosa por mucho que nombre a Dios al maldecir, pero reza para sus adentros cuando pasan frente a Las meninas. Suspira, aliviada, cuando Federico ni parpadea.

 

 

* * *

 

Les ha costado tanto cazar a Buñuel que Lancha ni siquiera parece acordarse de que Marga ha faltado a un ensayo, pero por fin consiguen que practique sus escenas. Todo va bien... Al menos hasta que le planta un morreo a Rosita cuando se le olvidan sus líneas. Rosita le da una bofetada y se aleja rápidamente.

 

-¿Pero por qué cortas, si está quedando perfecto? -protesta Lancha. El demayo del día anterior no parece haber afectado a su perenne mala hostia. Rosita hace un puchero.

-¡A mí no me toca nadie si no es mi marido! -exclama la joven, antes de hacer un gesto confuso-. Cuando lo tenga...

-Toma heteropatriarcado -masculla Marga. Federico la mira, extrañado ante aquella palabra que no ha escuchado en su vida pero cuyas implicaciones probablemente le parecen dignas de debate, y la joven suspira-. Nada.

 

El poeta se encoge de hombros y vuelve a su tarea de observar discretamente a Julián. Esa misma mañana Marga le pidió a Angustias que le enviase el expediente de Julián. Que se supone que es privado, pero la secretaria debe estar sintiéndose muy culpable por ocultarle que Mendieta sigue viva ya que se lo envía sin vacilación. El expediente incluye una fotografía del escenario de la muerte de Maite, la mujer de Julián. Llevaba un chándal rosa.

 

No hay nada que Marga desee menos que involucrar a Federico con el Ministerio más de lo que ya lo está por su importancia histórica, pero debe investigar esos sueños. Cuando Amelia y su patrulla finalicen su misión. Literalmente no hay manera humana de que Federico conozca esos detalles y sin embargo así ocurre.

 

Su móvil vibra por decimosepta vez en la última hora. Tapándose con una copia del libreto, Marga enciende la pantalla. Suspira al ver la ristra de notificaciones.

_**Diego:** ¿Puedo visitar la residencia?_

_**Diego:** Por favor._

_**Diego:** Prometo que nadie sospechará nada._

_**Diego:** Os lo juro._

_**Diego:** ¿Está vuestro amigo preparando alguna nueva obra?_

**_( Desbloquear para ver 12 más)_ **

 

Marga suspira. Barre las notificaciones a un lado con el dedo y apaga la pantalla mientras Buñuel pasa despelotándose por el camino y Lancha se acerca a hablar con ellos. Le endosa el papel de apuntador a Alonso y envía a Julián y a Federico en busca de Salvador. Marga se levanta para ir a hablar con Maruja (su amiga se encuentra en las primeras filas para poder observar a Buñuel en el escenario) pero Amelia la detiene.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo unos segundos? -le pregunta. Marga asiente y ambas se apartan un poco de los demás. Amelia mira a un lado y a otro antes de hablar-. Julián me ha contado algo que no... No sé... Dice que ha soñado con Lorca. Incluso antes de comenzar esta misión. No sé qué pensar -reconoce la joven sin darse cuenta de que a Marga se le va a salir el corazón por la boca-. Seguramente sea una tontería, le habrá visto en un libro de historia... Es igual. Siengo haberte hecho perder el tiempo.

 

Amelia le sonríe débilmente y se aleja para hablar con Alonso, y Marga se queda allí plantada. Le tiemblan las manos.

-¿Marga? -pregunta Salvador a sus espaldas. La joven hace un esfuerzo por sonreír con normalidad y se gira. Salvador y Federico la observan con atención-. ¿Estás bien?

-Perfectamente -la joven asiente, dándole unos golpecitos en el hombro-. Anda, súbete al escenario antes de que Lancha se nos desmaye otra vez.

-Con tales alicientes lo que menos deseo es subir al escenario -bromea Salvador-. Así al menos nos libramos de sus rapapolvos.

 

Federico ríe entre dientes.

 

* * *

 

Durante el descanso, Marga y Rosita pasean por los jardines cuando se encuentran frente a la mayor parte de la Residencia formando un cuadrilátero humano y dando gritos de ánimo. En el preciso instante en el que se paran para mirar qué ocurre, Alonso tumba a Buñuel de una hostia. Los gritos de ánimo se detienen bruscamente y Marga eleva una ceja.

-Toma ya. Anda, vámonos...

 

Pero Rosita se niega a moverse del sitio. Marga suspira pero también se queda. Observa a Julián incorporar a Buñuel.

-¿Cuántos dedos ves? -le pregunta, extendiendo dos dedos.

-Cuatro.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Manolo...?

 

Julián le lanza una mirada asesina a Alonso,  quien intenta aparentar ser inocente a toda costa. Rosita se parte de risa y Marga... Pues también.

 

* * *

 

Buñuel rueda sus primeras escenas con un ojo morado y una expresión ausente, y Rosita tiene un chupetón muy visible en el cuello, pero Marga ha aprendido que el secreto de sobrevivir a la Residencia es no preguntar, así que no pregunta. Al igual que no pregunta cuando Julián abandona el teatro apresuradamente y Federico le sigue, o cuando Silvia les sigue a ambos y vuelve llorando.

 

Da gracias a su costumbre de tener siempre el móvil en silencio, porque llega a sonar  _Lean on_  de Dj Snake y Mo mientras Lancha rueda sus escenas y el director la escabecha sin tan siquiera preguntarse por el origen de aquel aparatejo. Marga se oculta detrás de una de las copias del libreto y desbloquea el teléfono.

 _**Superintendente Vicente:** _ _Preséntese en el Ministerio lo antes que pueda._

 

* * *

 

**2015**

 

-¿Está seguro de lo que hace? -pregunta Ernesto. Salvador se encoge de hombros.

-No, pero Mendieta ha estado muy cerca de ella, en su época. Prefiero que Marga se entere de la verdad por el Ministerio y no por su cuenta.

-¿Piensa contarle a Manso toda la verdad? ¿Sobre su futuro?

-A su debido tiempo.

 

Salvador observa a su jefa de recursos humanos salir del pozo en el claustro. Aún lleva el disfraz de esa estúpida obra y el subsecretario tiembla al pensar en la que se podría liar si tuviese que mandar a Marga a una misión en la época de Velázquez. Esos dos ya se meten en bastantes líos por su cuenta, viajando a museos de distintas épocas pensando que nadie se da cuenta. Lo cierto es que Salvador prefiere no arriesgarse a que Velázquez esté en su terreno. En cuanto a Marga... El problema con Marga es que la joven convierte fácilmente cualquier época en terreno propio. Mendieta la adiestró bien.

 

Marga saluda a Angustias y entra en el despacho sin llamar (las malas costumbres de la secretaria se extienden como la pólvora). Se planta frente a Salvador y Ernesto con una pequeña sonrisa y las manos tras la espalda.

-¿Llamaba, señor?

-En efecto. Siéntese, por favor -le indica Salvador. Marga se sienta frente a él mientras Ernesto abandona el despacho. Salvador no se lo recrimina, posiblemente la conversación no sea agradable-. Marga, ha llegado el momento de que la pongamos al corriente de ciertos... Acontecimientos. Julián ha encontrado este dibujo en posesión de Dalí.

 

Salvador gira su pantalla para que Marga pueda ver la fotografía del dibujo de Mendieta. La joven no dice nada durante unos segundos, pero a continuación (y a Salvador casi se le caen las gafas de la impresión) le dedica una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Vaya. No, si al final tendré que darle las gracias a Salvador como siga haciendo tales retratos de mis amigos -comenta con ligereza. No parece sorprendida, y el subsecretario emite un suspiro.

-Asumo por su falta de reacción que...

-¿Que sabía que llevan meses mintiéndome a la cara? Si. Me enteré hace poco -la sonrisa de Marga se vuelve dura y ácida, agresiva-. No por usted, por supuesto. Ni por Irene, ni por Angustias, ni por la patrulla de Amelia. Son ustedes buenos actores.

-¿Quién se lo ha contado?

 

Marga sonríe más, si cabe. Cruza los brazos y se recuesta contra el respaldo de la silla con una expresión satisfecha en el rostro, como un gato que sabe qué hacer para tocarte los huevos. Salvador se estremece al ver en sus ojos un brillo que no ha visto desde la última vez que Mendieta le miró a la cara y le miró a la cara mientras le mentía sobre el desarrollo de su última misión.

 

Al ver que Marga no parece por la labor de delatar a nadie, Salvador lo deja correr.

-La patrulla de Amelia detectó la presencia de Mendieta en 1924 -le informa-. Estaba traficando con cuadros que el encarga a Dalí. Tan sólo quería que lo supiese...

-Ya la han detenido, ¿cierto? -pregunta Marga, alzando una ceja-. Me cuenta esto ahora porque sabe que ya no puedo hacer nada.

-No. Le cuento esto porque Irene acaba de traicionarnos como venganza por lo de Leiva -dice el subsecretario. No se alegra al ver la sorpresa apareciendo finalmente en el rostro de Marga-. Y preferiría no quedarme también sin jefa en recursos humanos.

 

Marga asiente en silencio y abandona el despacho cuando Salvador le hace un gesto. No le pregunta si les hubiese traicionado. Es estúpido preguntarle algo así a la recluta de Guante Blanco, de Mendieta, una de las mejores actrices y mentirosas que ha pisado jamás el Ministerio. Prefiere dormir sin darle vueltas a la expresión del rostro de Marga cuando le hubiera dicho “Por supuesto que no, señor”.

 

Es demasiado fácil subestimar a Marga, a Margarita, la chica que estudia arte y dirige un departamento intertemporal sin sede fija, la chica inocente y amable y simpática que escucha a Velázquez cuando el resto del Ministerio está hasta los huevos de él. Pero expresiones como las de su rostro mientras Salvador hablaba con ella le recuerdan que está frente a la recluta de una de las mejores agentes que ha tenido el Ministerio. Una recluta a la que Mendieta enseñó todo: cómo usar el lenguaje corporal como si fuese otro de los cinco idiomas que Marga controla, cómo manipular las palabras propias y las ajenas. Cómo mirar a la cara de alguien y mentir descaradamente y hacer que esa persona piense que le estás haciendo el favor de su vida. Cómo hacerse pequeña, tan insignificante que nadie te dirija la mirada dos veces seguidas porque es  _sólo una chica_ , y una chica más bien bajita y algo menuda y que te dedica una sonrisa encantadora e inocente.

 

En silencio, Salvador le reenvía a Marga el mensaje que acaba de enviarle Julián sobre el poema que escribió Lorca anticipando su propia muerte. Ella mejor que nadie sabrá cómo encauzar la situación. Probablemente Salvador comience una investigación al respecto (después de todo, no todos los días se encuentra uno con alguien que tiene sueños premonitorios, y un alguien que sea el maldito Federico García Lorca) y ponga a Marga al mando, aunque sea para distraerla.

 

Bloquea el teléfono y saca del cajón el expediente #A_MARGARITA_MANSO. Aquel que no consta en el servidor interno del Ministerio. Relee de nuevo la vida de Marga, deseando por una vez que un agente les traicione. Mejor eso que ver en lo que se convertirá si no lo hace.

 

* * *

 

Marga se encuentra con la patrulla de Amelia en la cafetería cuando va a por un bocadillo. Escucha algo sobre que Silvia es la nieta de Amelia pero no se sorprende de que no se haya enterado hasta el momento. Total, una cosa más que le han ocultado.

-¿Es un buen momento para decir que estuve liada con ella hasta hace poco? -pregunta la joven al pasar. Amelia se atraganta con el zumo.

 

* * *

 

**1924**

 

_Cuando se hundieron las formas puras_

_bajo el cri cri de las margaritas,_

_comprendí que me habían asesinado._

_Recorrieron los cafés y los cementerios y las iglesias,_

_abrieron los toneles y los armarios,_

_destrozaron tres esqueletos para arrancar sus dientes de oro._

_Ya no me encontraron._

 

Es estremecedor. Y pensar que Federico haya podido soñar sobre su muerte... Marga debe preguntarle sobre ello. Pero cuando Julián y Amelia se vayan. No quiere causar una escena. Escucha de forma distraída cómo Silvia se lamenta de que a Julián le gusten los hombres. Amelia resopla disimuladamente, sin creerlo pero sin desmentirlo. Marga frunce el ceño y mira a Julián, frente a ella, que habla animadamente con Federico. Le gustan las mujeres, eso es evidente por Maite... Pero la joven no termina de descartar que también le gusten los hombres. En fin, asunto suyo.

 

A ella le preocupan bastante más Federico y Maruja, quienes andan tristones por las esquinas desde que Salvador y Buñuel anunciaron que se iban a París.

 

Marga se gira cuando alguien deja una carta sobre su plato y Salvador le guiña un ojo antes de ir a hablar con Amelia. La joven usa su dedo índice para abrir el sobre, pero se levanta apresuradamente de la mesa apenas ve la primera frase. Reconocería la caligrafía de Mendieta en cualquier parte.

 

Se sienta en un banco algo alejado de sus amigos, comprueba que nadie la ha seguido y saca la carta del sobre.

 

_Querida Marga,_

 

_lamento que las cosas hayan ocurrido de este modo. Siento haber fingido mi muerte y la pena que te causé con ello, pero era por un bien mayor, más que incluso nosotras. Algún día te lo contaré todo y confío en que lo entiendas. Me siento orgullosa de ti, cielo, aunque me asusta. El Ministerio nunca trató bien a los mejores de los suyos._

 

_Ten cuidado. Cuando tu madre te llame, no vuelvas a Valladolid._

 

_Lola._

 

 

Amelia y Julián se acercan a la carrera y Marga se sienta rápidamente bajo la carta para ocultarla.

-Danos una hora -le suplica Julián, jadeando-. Por favor. Después podrás ponerte en contacto con Salvador, pero danos sólo una hora.

 

Marga ríe entre dientes.

-Descuida. De lo que menos ganas tengo es de hablar con Salvador, después de que  _todos_  me ocultáseis que Mendieta sigue viva. ¿A que Salvador no os dijo que ella me reclutó?

 

El horror y la ira son claramente visibles en el rostro de Julián. Marga suspira.

-Anda, vete a salvar a tu mujer. Ya me contarás si funciona, necesito saberlo antes de 1936.

 

Ambos agentes le dan las gracias y salen corriendo. Marga se incorpora. No tiene ganas de quedarse con sus compañeros, pero tampoco de volver al Ministerio. Decide ir al Prado.

 

No ha dado cinco pasos antes de escuchar la voz.

-¡Margarita!

 

Se detiene en seco. Federico nunca la llama por su nombre completo. La joven se da la vuelta. Su amigo parece confuso, incrédulo, pero decidido.

-Cuando te conté lo de mi sueño... Sabías que era cierto, ¿verdad? No intentes mentirme, por favor -le suplica. Marga le observa, sorprendida. Es una de las pocas veces que Federico no tiene el control de la situación-. Acabo de oírte hablar con Julián y él mismo no ha negado que viaje por el tiempo. Por no hablar de... No me extraña que me sonase la cara de tu amigo. ¿De verdad creías que no iba a terminar reconociendo a Velázquez? ¿Después de la turra que nos da Salvador con él? ¿Qué está pasando?

 

Marga recapacita durante unos instantes mientras guarda la carta en su bolso. Finalmente decide que  _a la mierda todo_.

-Yo nunca te mentiría, Federico. Es posible que no te lo pueda contar todo -reconoce a regañadientes-. Pero te prometo que cada palabra que diga será cierta. Me dirijo al Prado. ¿Querrías acompañarme?

 

Federico asiente, aún con una expresión desconfiada en su rostro, pero le ofrece su brazo. Marga lo acepta y ambos abandonan en silencio los jardines de la Residencia.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**DISCLAIMER: quien esté ya hasta ~~los cojones~~  las narices de la Generación del 27, le aconsejo que se salte esta parte :) También va para quienes prefieran seguir sin conocer la historia real de Margarita Manso hasta que ésta no se explique en el fic. No va a afectar demasiado a la lectura del mismo (estamos hablando de la vida de una persona real, mientras que mi Marga tan sólo se basa en esa persona y su historia) pero yo aviso, por si las moscas. **

Bien. He decidido incluir esto aquí y no en la nota al final porque mucho me temo que me voy a enrollar demasiado y no va a caber, y lo cierto es que merece ser contado en condiciones y sin limitaciones de espacio.

Es imposible ser español y no haber oído hablar jamás de Lorca o de Dalí (y bastante improbable, diría yo, no conocer la relación personal entre ambos). Lorca y Dalí son... Son Lorca y Dalí,  ~~coño~~ , son mundialmente conocidos y su obra es apreciada y estudiada.

Sin embargo, muchas menos personas conocen a la otra mitad del cuarteto. Pocas personas han oído hablar de Maruja Mallo y poquísima gente de Margarita Manso. 

Ambas pertenecieron a ese grupo paralelo a la Generación del 27, Las Sinsombrero, del que los fans de El Ministerio del Tiempo hemos oído hablar gracias a la serie pero del que me atrevo a decir casi nadie fuera del fandom conoce ni el nombre. Quizás en clase de Literatura han dejado caer los nombres de dos o tres de sus integrantes, pero eso ha sido todo mientras que en cambio nos hemos hartado de estudiar a los miembros de la Generación del 27 (algunos de ellos sobrevalorados, pero esa tan sólo es mi probablemente equivocada opinión).

Una sencilla búsqueda en Wikipedia nos dice que el nombre de Las Sinsombrero proviene del gesto de quitarse el sombrero en público que protagonizaron Lorca y Dalí, pero también Maruja y Margarita. Tal y como narro en diversos capítulos del fic, Maruja ingresa en la Academia de Bellas Artes de San Fernando, en Madrid, en 1922. Lorca ingresa en la Residencia de Estudiantes en 1919, Dalí en 1922 y Margarita en 1925 ( ~~a diferencia de mi Marga, que llega a Madrid en 1918, pero eso es para que mi trama tenga sentido y ya me voy por las ramas~~ ).

 

Los cuatro se hicieron muy amigos. Según palabras de la propia Maruja,  _"En la Escuela de Bellas Artes de Madrid, donde ingresé, conocí a Dalí, que me presentó a Lorca y a Buñuel. Salíamos mucho juntos Dalí, Lorca, Margarita Manso y yo. Íbamos al jazz, yo escondiéndome porque no hubiera estado bien visto que una señorita frecuentara esos sitios"_. Lorca le dedicó a Margarita el poema "Muerto de amor" y Dalí dijo de Maruja que era "Mitad ángel, mitad marisco". Los cuatro protagonizaron el gesto de quitarse los sombreros en la Puerta del Sol (y los cuatro fueron apedreados por ello).

 

Y sin embargo, apenas investigamos un poquito más, nos sale una historia que da para una de esas películas dramáticas que al verlas te dejan vacío por dentro durante una semana. Veamos:

  * Lorca, mi pobre Lorca, murió fusilado en 1936 (y se me revuelven las tripas al pensar que su cuerpo sigue en una fosa común o en una cuneta, olvidado).



 

  * Dalí vivió su vida, se casó y criticó al régimen (hasta donde yo sé) sólo para denunciar el asesinato de Lorca incluso en los años en los que la obra del poeta estaba oficialmente prohibida. Tuvo fobia al contacto físico de carácter íntimo durante toda su vida (parece ser que en esto están de acuerdo personas muchísimo más expertas que yo, y hablando con una amiga me ha sugerido que tal vez fuese asexual. Ni idea, no me ha dado tiempo a pensar en condiciones sobre ello pero por aquí lo dejo) y finalmente murió en 1989 repitiendo el nombre de Lorca según afirma la enfermera que le atendió durante sus últimos momentos. La mujer de Dalí, Gala, por celos destruyó gran parte de las cartas de Lorca al pintor (se conservan sólo siete, mientras que hay unas cuarenta de Dalí a Lorca).



 

  * Maruja, comprometida con la República, se exilió en 1936. Toda su obra cerámica de la época inmediatamente anterior a la guerra fue destruida y pasó gran parte de su exilio en Buenos Aires. No volvió a España hasta 1963 (cabe destacar que Margarita murió en 1960) y a partir de esa fecha llevó una vida bastante anónima. En la década de los 80 los artistas de la Movida retomaron su figura y el Ministerio de Cultura le concedió la Medalla de Oro al mérito en las Bellas Artes, pero finalmente murió en 1995 casi olvidada/obsesionada por el olvido según el artículo que lo cuente. Ahora que lo pienso, la pobre sobrevivió a sus tres amigos.



 

  * Margarita nunca destacó demasiado por sus habilidades artísticas pero sí en cambio por su carácter transgresor y su mentalidad liberal, que fue lo que la unió a Las Sinsombrero y a la Generación del 27. A pesar de esto (y no me preguntéis cómo) terminó casándose en 1933 con Alfonso Ponce de León, un pintor vinculado a la Falange Española (sí, a mí también se me quedó esa cara que estás poniendo) desde su formación y al que conoció en la Academia. En 1936 asesinan no sólo a su amigo Lorca sino también al marido, al suegro y a los cuñados de Margarita. Ella respondió exiliándose en Roma junto con una de sus hermanas hasta que en 1940, de nuevo en España, se casa con un médico afín a la dictadura. Margarita se convirtió en otra mujer (por el trauma de que maten a tu amigo, tu marido, tu suegro y tus cuñados, en mi modesta opinión, además de... No sé, el trauma general de una Guerra Civil,  _digo yo_ ). Se afilió al partido falangista, se convirtió en una mujer devota y ocultó todo rastro de su pasado, sus amistades y sus vivencias incluso a sus tres hijos. A pesar de ser la más joven de los cuatro (nació en 1908 por mucho que en mi fic nazca en 1899 para cuadrar las cosas) Margarita fue la segunda en morir después de Lorca.



 

Bastante trágico, ¿no? Tal vez no sea la historia más triste de todas esas que guarda la Guerra Civil, pero... Uno fusilado, otros dos traumatizados en diverso grado (una de ellos transformada totalmente y apoyando a todo en contra de lo que se había postulado) y otra exiliada y olvidada.

 

Y tal vez sea yo que exagero, tal vez me "toca la patata" porque desde siempre me encanta Lorca y su aparición en la serie no ha hecho más que recordármelo, a él y a todos sus contemporáneos, pero... Muy amigos tenían que ser esos cuatro para que se recuerden los nombres de Maruja y Margarita, aunque la mayor parte de lo que se recuerde de ellas sea en base a su amistad con Lorca y Dalí.

 

A lo trágico de la historia se une el que (y esto se tratará más adelante en el fic, no por nada en la serie hay un capítulo en el que aparecen las Sinsombrero) al igual que muchas de sus compañeras, Maruja y Margarita apenas son recordadas por sus amigos. Las Sinsombrero y la Generación del 27 estaban tan relacionados que apenas se distinguen por algo que no sea el género de sus integrantes o las reivindicaciones de las sinsombrero (o al menos yo soy incapaz de hacer una distinción más clara). Entre ellos y ellas había amistad, amoríos y algunas colaboraciones artísticas en las que se influenciaban mutuamente. Las sinsombrero que dejaron escritos o memorias les mencionan en ellas en base a su amistad o su influencia. ¿Ellos? Todas las fuentes que he encontrado al respecto me dicen que no las mencionaban, o que lo hacían escasamente.

 

A ver. Personalmente a mí Dalí viene y me dice que soy "Mitad ángel y mitad marisco" y me da un parraque, a pesar de lo... Dalí del piropo. Lorca me dedica un poema y me muero del susto y de la emoción. Pero, al margen de que soy una fangirl y a mi parecer, es un modo muy triste de recordar a tus amigas, a las personas que fueron importantes para ti y te marcaron en tu juventud. Eso va para Dalí (Lorca tampoco es que tuviese mucha oportunidad de rectificar)  pero también para sus amigos. Me parece muy triste que ellos terminasen obteniendo el reconocimiento (merecido, sí) pero que luego permitiesen que a ellas se las tragase la dictadura y el olvido.

 

(Destacable por ser el centro de mi fic es el caso de Margarita Manso, quien al menos según lo que le contó Dalí al historiador Ian Gibson, fue la única mujer con la que se acostó Lorca mientras Dalí miraba. Una especie de juego sexual. Según el artículo que se consulte, o Margarita sustituía a Dalí, o Lorca debía primero acostarse con ella para luego acostarse con Dalí. En esta ocasión no sé si reír o llorar o hacer que Maruja les dé a los tres un guantazo en mi fic -guantazo inmerecido, porque mi Marga no colabora en este "juego" en mi fic y como mucho dejo a la interpretación si se lía o no con Lorca. No hay por dónde coger los hechos reales pero el resultado en cualquier caso es el mismo: si se recuerda a Margarita es porque Lorca le dedicó un poema y se acostó con ella. Punto y final. De nuevo, muy triste.)

 

No sé muy bien a dónde voy con esta parrafada (y felicidades, o gracias, si te has tragado todo este rollo). Lo que básicamente vengo a decir es que esta historia me ha impresionado tanto que ha sido la razón de que eligiera a Margarita Manso como base de mi personaje. Marga podría haber sido mi versión de cualquier otra mujer de la historia de España, desde Mariana Pineda a Juana la Loca, pasando por cualquiera de sus compañeras Sinsombrero. Pero su vida, sus vivencias con Lorca, Dalí y Maruja... Era una historia demasiado buena y demasiado trágica como para no contarla, aunque fuese a mi manera y adaptada a El Ministerio del Tiempo.

 

Si alguien lo desea, puede dejarme un comentario y yo pondré por aquí los enlaces de las páginas que he consultado para hacerme una idea de la historia de estos cuatro...  ~~Desgraciados~~  ...  ~~Personajes~~  ...  ~~Elementos~~  ... Vamos a dejarlo en amigos. (Aunque lo advierto, un 60% de mis fuentes de documentación se reducen a la santa Wikipedia).

No me creo que haya terminado los primeros ocho capítulos... Ay que me emociono♥ Muchas gracias por leerme y dejarme esos comentarios tan bonitos que me alegran el día y os veo en un par de días con el primer capítulo de la segunda parte. Un beso!

(Edit: ME CAGO EN MI VIDA QUE AO3 ME HA BORRADO MEDIO CAPÍTULO DIOSSSSSSSSSS ASÍ VAYA ALONSO A DAROS UN MANDOBLE... * epic facepalm * menos mal que tenía una copia vieja en word... ea, a editar otra vez)

(Edit 2: tengo que hacer un trabajo para mañana. Son las doce y cuarto de la noche. Pero hoy tenía examen y para celebrar que me fue bien *cruzo dedos* quería subir esto sí o sí. #WORTHIT)

(Edit 3: he tenido que subir todo esto tres veces hasta darme cuenta de que el problema era que AO3 borraba todo el texto a partir de un emoji de una paleta de pintor que había añadido al nombre de contacto de Velázquez... Me muera aquí mismo)


End file.
